Tales of Ellix Knight 2: Dusk till Dawn Volume 2
by NewComer1
Summary: Ellix Knight disappeared from Beacon Academy! After the events of Volume 1, Team RWBY went out to search for him, hired by a former organization he worked for, the CSSAD. When they find him, they also meet his fellow members of the former, special operative team he assigned to while he worked for CSSAD, Team ECHO! The story continues with new friends and old foes alike.
1. Cyan Trailer

**Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to the original creator Monty Ohm and Roosterteeth. I DO NOT OWN THE SERIES, except for any OC I made for and in this story.**

 **Hello, fanfiction readers and RWBY fans! As you may know me, I wrote and completed two RWBY fanfiction, starring my main OC, Ellix Knight. For the new readers, those stories called "Tales of Ellix Knight: RWBY-OC" and "Tales of Ellix Knight 2: Dusk till Dawn Volume 1". Today, I will greatly announce that I will upload the first * _drum rolls_ *...trailer for Volume 2! Right now, as you may already know, I am working on the movie fanfiction for this series right now, but I decided to work on some trailers for the upcoming Volume 2. I will start the first official chapter for Volume 2 after I finish the movie fanfiction (which is called "RWBY OC The Movie Red Sorrows"). **

**Each preview trailer I will upload will introduce new main characters for Volume 2. I will also include the Character Bio for that particular character introduced for each trailer. I hope you will enjoy reading this, and I will see you again in the next trailer. Peace!**

* * *

 **-Cyan Trailer-**

"Man, this cave is very long." A young girl said. The person has a light blue hair with a short ponytail below the top of her head. Her eyes are light cyan color with eye contact lens. She wears a gray T-shirt with cyan blue streak with a metal gear for her insignia. Unlike regular gear, this one has a rifle nuzzle pointing out in between each tooth of the gear. She also wears a gray trouser with pockets while carrying a silver gray and blue backpack.

She walked the cave deeper and deeper until she found a huge chamber with sparkles of light. Surrounding her were huge crystals.

"This must be it!" She stated as she ran over to one of the huge crystals. Each crystal shined in different color, and one she approaches over was a cyan color.

"I need to take a sample of this." She decided as a metallic arm comes out of her backpack and began drilling on the crystal.

Without her noticing, one of the big crystals moved closer to her. It was reveal to be a creature of Grimm; a helmet-like crab with white claw and red marking, and red eyes. She turned around, but it hides into its crystal shell in time. She titled her head, thinking that someone or something was behind, but she went back focusing on drilling the crystal.

The helmet crab Grimm, known as Shell Hide, was luring closer and closer to her, slowly. Suddenly, her backpack alerted a danger and she turned around and sprayed a pepper spray at the creature's face. It screeched in agony, causing its other kinds to wake up. They surrounded her as the one that was sprayed by the pepper cleaned its face until it faced her with angry eyes.

"Shell Hides!" She exclaimed. "And, fascinating ones! These Grimm are using the crystals for its shell. Normally, they would use a sediment or mud to make their shells for protection, but these kinds are using crystals for the shell!"

The creatures screeched at her. "Ah! No time to be fascinated by their interesting biological trait, Cyan! I got to focus!"

She slapped on her cheeks few times with both hands. "Suit Pack, code 0956!"

"Code 0956, initiate!" Her backpack said in a computerized voice. It transformed into an armor as it merged with its owner that carries it. Cyan was now wearing a blue and gray, metallic armor. It had two light blue visors for her eyes, and the tall armored legs made her taller.

"It's time." She stated. She shot an energy blast at the Grimm as she flied up to the air to avoid any land attacks.

They hided into their shell as the energy blast reflected back and forth until it hit the ceiling. She kept shooting at them, but they just kept hiding in their shell as their crystal shell protected them and reflected back her attacks.

"Amazing! These Shell Hides are using their shell to reflect my energy blasts!" She analyzed. "Although interesting, very interesting, it is not good news for me!"

She looked around to try to find something she can do. Then, she thought up of something.

"Uu-hah." She sighed. "I may have to sacrifice this great nature, but if I want to get out of here alive, I must do it!"

She began shooting at the ceiling. The Shell Hides came out of its shell, watching what she was doing. The ceiling began crumbling as the whole ground shook. The Grimm panicked around as some of the crystals fell on them as well as the ceiling.

She noticed one of the fallen crystal cracked into several shards. She grabbed one of them with a good size and shape as she flew into the cave. The ceiling crumbed like dominos as she flied as fast as possible. She got out of the cave, right before the entrance collapsed.

She turned around, looking at the closed entrance she made, and felt a bit regretful that she had to do that, but at least she was relieved that she got one sample that she got.

"At least, I have you now." She said while holding up the shard of the cyan-colored crystal in her hand. She flew away as the sunset occurred over the horizon, setting down as dusk conquered the sky.

As the time became night, somewhere else at a far city, a young man with a green and yellow Jester's hat watched over the streets from the tallest skyscraper. She smiled widely before he jumped into the street, staring his action.

 **Character Bio**

 **Name: Cyan Metal**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Weapon: Suit Pack**

 **(Non-Dust Powered Transforming Suit Backpack)**

 **Age: 17**

 **Outfit: Cyan and gray**

 **Accessories: Contact lens, pearl earrings, brush, pockets, magnifying glass**

 **Handedness: Right**

 **Complexion: Pale White**

 **Height: 5'5**

 **Hair Color: Cyan blue**

 **Eye Color: Light cyan**

 **Semblance: Unknown**

 **Affiliations: Sanctum Academy (former)  
**

 **Occupation(s): Drop-out, freelance researcher/explorer, More to be revealed  
**

 **Team: ECHO**

 **Partner: Unknown**

 **Status: Active**

 **Personality/Background:**

 **Very smart and good with technology. She researches new energy resource, so that she finds**

 **new energy to replace Dusts. She highly believes that once all the supply of Dust is used, societies won't defend**

 **against the Creatures of Grimm. She is a bit shy, but now more open to others, thank to certain boy she**

 **met a year ago *hint, hint*.**

 **First Appearance: Cyan Trailer**

 **Music Theme: To be decided**

* * *

 **Any feedback is always welcomed. Sorry that this is short, but trailer is kind of like that. I hope you like the introduction for Cyan Metal. She may not be a lot to see, but she will be more interesting once the story starts at later time. Thank you for the support, and I will see you guys again with the next trailer, "Harlequin Trailer". See you guys in the NEXT TRAILER!**


	2. Harlequin Trailer

**Harlequin Trailer**

The sky was dark, indicating that it was nighttime. The city had several tall buildings, but with a dull-color to it. It looked more or less like Gotham City from Batman series. Even so, there was one street that looked buzzy. In the middle of it, one of the tallest skyscrapers stood stall strongly. It had a huge neon sign above the front entrance, with the name "Mama's Casino".

There were a lot of people coming in and out the building. Most of them were rich, first-class people. Despite the dangerous neighborhood around them, this street was particularly secured.

A young man watched over the crowds of people from the rooftop of another building. He was hiding in shadows, so no one can even see him. He wore a blood red shirt with long sleeves and black suspenders that made an X over his shirt, dark green belt with many Dust cartridges, grenades, and other tools. His trouser was yellow with green stripes, and his shoes were big and red with yellow orb at each toe. He also had a Jester's hat that was also the same color like his pant.

"Uh wo hu huuu! This is gonna be fun." He chattered excitedly. He shot something from his hand. It revealed to be a hook-shot, allowing him to drag on the line before he reached the window of the building.

With a special, sticky gloves and shoes, he took out his weapon, the Killer Snip, also known as "Magnum TMP Machine Gun Scissor Duel-Blade Sword". He used it cut through the glass window carefully as he made a circle. He pushed through the cut-out circle slowly without breaking the glass before he entered through the hole he made.

"Knock, knock." He said. "Honey, I'm hoooommmee!"

He entered some kind of hotel room. He walked through the room till he found the door, exiting out the room and went to explore the hallway.

"Now, where is my target? I love to play search and destroy." He snickered as he cracked his knuckle. Suddenly, two men in black suit and shade came out around the corner, seeing him as the young invader exclaimed with an exclamation point above his head, making a very iconic sound for getting caught.

"Hey, you there! Who are you and how the heck did you get in here!?" One of them yelled.

"Oh, it looks like I've been found. It's show time!" He switched his weapon into its gun mode. He made his first round of shooting at the two men. They both fell to death, causing a bunch of men from behind.

"Take him down!" One of them ordered as they all took out a gun, smaller in comparison although.

"Oh! Sorry, boys, but I got to run!" He stated as he just ran away from him.

They chased after him at the same time shooting at him. When one bullet hit him, they found it surprised that he didn't even stumbled or stopped at all.

"What the!?" They all thought in their head.

"Just keep shooting at him!" They kept shooting at him, but even though some of them got a hit, he still kept running from them.

"Alright, this is getting boring, so I am gonna give you guy this BOMB!" He threw a classic, black orb-shaped bomb at them. They skidded a little and began running away from it before it exploded. A boom noise occurred, and everyone at the casino floor felt it, but ignored it shortly.

The young man approached the hole that was made by his grenade.

"Oh, look at that! A shortcut!" He exclaimed before he jumped into the hole and crashed through several floors downward until he came to the casino floor.

The people screamed and panicked as dusts covered around the impact area. When the dust cleared, the young lad looked around with a maniac-like face.

"Uh wo hu huuu" He laughed. "Sorry to bother you, rich snobs, but I have an appointment with the owner."

"That would be me." A voice growled as he turned to see the said person. He was an obese man in a white suit with fluffy cape and white fedora hat. He also wore red neck tie and black dress shirt underneath the suit.

"You must be Mama, and here I thought it would be a woman, but ee, you don't look like what I had thought you would be." He grossed out.

"How rude of you! Boy, take this invader out!" He ordered as bunch of lackeys in black suit surrounded him. The customers ran away to the exits.

His men had guns with them and some of them even held a shotgun.

"Fire!" He called. They shot several round of bullets.

The young lad got several hits as he shook widely before he collapsed on the floor, pretending to be dead.

"That's enough, boys. I think we got him." He said. Few of his men walked over to the body until he spun kicked around and summoned his weapon.

"What!? How are you still standing, um, breathing!?"

"Oh that? Well, that's because my Semblance is Hardness." He admitted with a wide smile. "I can make my body as hard as metal or even diamond. I bet your body is soft as tissue, so this is where you will all, well….die!"

Using his weapon in its gun mode, he began firing rounds of bullets at the surrounding foes. Some of them got shot while others took cover, including the boss.

Some brave men jumped out with a sword, but he blocked them with his weapon into two, separate blades. He struck them fast before he slashed them all. The men in cover fired at him, but he evaded it with good precision and accuracy before he shot a dart with blinking red light. It stuck on the table that some of them were hiding behind it until the dart exploded.

He shot more darts everywhere, which shortly exploded it. The whole casino was now in fire. The boss coughed as he slowly walked over to the exit, but he was stopped by his supposed assassin.

"Ah!" He gasped.

"Sorry, Mama, but you are not going anywhere."

He combined his two blade gun into one form, turning the blade part into a big scissor. He opened the scissor as he was ready to do it.

"No, please! No! I want to live!" He pleaded.

"Sorry, Mama, but this is my job. I have to do it." He stated. "See ya in hell….someday!"

"NOooooooo!" He screamed before he cut off his head.

Shortly after, the young lad came out of the burning building as it exploded right behind him.

Suddenly, fire truck arrived to the scene and went to work, fight against the fire to put it out. The police also arrived at the scene while the young lad watched the scene from alley before he walked away.

He jumped from roof to roof until he landed into an abandoned lot.

"Uh wo hu huuu! That was fun." He thought aloud.

He stopped walking for a bit, slowly taking his weapon out and spun around before he gasped to see a familiar face.

"Ah!" She jumped.

"Oh, Cyan, baby, it's you!" He said with his arms out as he jumped over to hug her. However, she side-stepped twice, causing him to crash to the ground. "Oof!"

"I take it now that you are available now." She said.

"Yeah, yeah!" He got up quickly. "How are you doing?"

His face was very near to her, she stepped away from him. "I've been fine. Did you got the message from him?"

"Yes, yes!" He nodded. "Our great leader has decided to assemble us. Before I arrived here, I fought some of those White Fang bastards. I guess they've found out."

"It seems so, I am afraid." Cyan said. "Let's just get out of here right now, and head to our destination."

"Okey-dokey!" He cheered. "What about Orchid, although?"

"She is heading there right now. We will meet them both at the destination." Cyan explained.

"I can't wait to see her again. She makes feel warm, fuzzy, and…" His face reddened, thinking of something very M-Rated in his mind until he got smack on his face.

"You are such a pervert!" She yelled.

"Hey, don't deny it! She is the flirty one!" He stated.

"Well, let's just go already." She said as they walked together to wherever they must go while the cracked moon watched over them.

 **Character Bio**

 **Name: Harley Quin**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Weapon: Killer Snip**

 **(Magnum TMP Machine Gun Scissor Duel-Bladed Sword)**

 **Age: 18**

 **Outfit: Red and green**

 **Accessories: Jester's hat, jester's shoe**

 **Handedness: Both**

 **Complexion: Olivine**

 **Height: 5'65**

 **Hair Color: Unknown**

 **Semblance: Hardness**

 **Affiliations: Unknown (Later to be reveal)**

 **Occupation(s): Bounty hunter, mercenary**

 **Team: ECHO**

 **Partner: Orchid(?)**

 **Status: Active**

 **Personality/Background:**

 **Mad and just pure crazy, Harley Quin is a merciless bounty hunter…as long as you don't get in his way when he's working, then you will be fine. Why he is crazy or how he became crazy is unknown, but fortunately, he is skillful in combat, stealth, and hunting. He's also knowledgeable about the underworld crimes, and know "what's up behind the curtains". He never got defeated in battles except for two people, whom both are his teammates.**

* * *

 **And that is it for the second preview trailer. I am really enjoying in writing this trailer. Short, but good, and I hope all of you enjoyed the action. Now, you guys are probably wondering two things; one, is he named after Harley Quin from Batman and two, how is his name relates with color?**

 **Well, the answers are simple; one, he is not based on Harley Quin, but his personality, more or less, is based off on the Joker and Deadpool. You will see when the official story begins. Two, if you take away the letter y in his first name and combine his first and last names together, it will spell "harlequin", which is a color between green and chartreuse green. Harlequin is also a color between green and green-yellow, according to the Color Wheel.**

 **I was originally planning to get this out in February, but I don't there is no need for patience if it is already completed. I have more trailers coming up, probably three more, which I think I will have in come out sometimes in February, hopefully. This time, the next trailer after this one will be released at later time. I want some good amount of gap between each update.**

 **Anyway, guys, I hope you all enjoyed this preview trailer. More will be coming, so I will see you guys then! Peace!**


	3. White Moon Trailer

**-White Moon Trailer-**

Some crows cried and flew over the abandoned, ruined city. There were some cars flipped over to the side, and other cars that were completely flipped over. Buildings were either still standing, but with mostly broken windows and no doors or just completely destroyed without a roof. There were no people, Faunus, anyone in sight.

However, there was one person around.

"Hmmmn, not good." She stated as she threw a junk piece.

"This one not good either." Another piece was thrown out.

The person was a young woman, at around age 17 or 18, maybe somewhere between. She had long, curly white hair and her complexion was white. She wore white unzipped jacket with top yellow, cream shirt, white small gauntlet for each wrist, purple shorts short, monochrome sock, and yellow boots. Her sleeves were bit baggy with its length to be short. She also wore light yellow scarf. Her eyes were lilac color. On the backside of her jacket, a fiery heart-shaped moon in black color imprinted. It looked like she was searching for something.

"Ah ha! Perfect!" She exclaimed as she took out a piece stuck in between a bunch of other junk. She pulled it, but it didn't budge. She kept pulling it while without noticing, red eyes beamed at her.

Out of the shadows, one, lone Beawolves came out. It creeped closer to her with its mouth gaping open and its claw sharpen out. It was going to strike on her until the piece she's trying to pull finally pulled out, causing it to hit on the Grimm's nose.

It cried in pain, which made her notice the creature.

"Oh, hey. Sorry to hit you like that." She joked.

It stopped whimpering before it turned its attention back on her, snarling with angry face. It then howled out loud, calling his pack members. The wolf Grimm surrounded her.

"Hmph! Great, now I can have some fun in fighting." She said as she activated her weapon, transforming into complete gauntlets. It shined in white color. She fist-pumped her hands together before he went back into her fighting pose.

The Beowolves launched over her. She punched each of them quickly while she dodged their attack splendidly. As more comes at her, she shot punched each of them, making a gunshot sound each time she punched on them.

"You guys really love to getting punched! Not that I am complaining." She said happily.

Then, a bigger Grimm joined into the fight as it crashed through the pile of junk. Death Stalker hissed at the mysterious female intruder while she looked at the scorpion Grimm.

"Hi there." She greeted innocently.

It hissed one more time at her and then struck her with its stinger. She somersaulted away, and then leaped toward it with a fist clenched strongly. She hit the said Grimm's head, which made it be pushed a little, but it didn't make a huge damage. Death Stalker used its arm to hit her, which the impact caused her to slam into the broken building.

Death Stalker and Beowolves watched while they waited. Their foe, the girl rose up from the rumbles.

"Whoa. That was a heavy hit." She stated dizzyingly. She looked relatively fine until she noticed one white strand of hair on the ground. It was her hair. She looked at it closely, looked at the Grimm, then looked at the strand, and then looked at the Grimm again.

She gritted her teeth with her eyes closed. "No….body….mess…with….my…HAIR!"

She fist pawned her gauntlet together, causing her hair to flare up in white flames with her eyes flashed in red. Death Stalker hissed, commanding the Beowolves to strike on her for the attack.

She leaped forward, punching each Grimm as she ran past them. She jumped high into the air as the Death Stalker watched her. She punched hard on the same spot, but this time, the impact of her punch caused a distortion in the air momentarily before the surrounding ground cracked as the Grimm fell to its death and turned to dusts.

After the situation calmed down, and there was no more Grimm coming at her, she heard a voice calling her.

"Sis!" She turned around to see a young Cat Faunus boy running to her. She wore mostly black and white clothing with two black cat ears revealing out over his head, out of his black hair. He had yellow cat-like eyes and his complexion was an olivine color. He also wore metal claws and knee pads.

"Oh, hey bro. What's up?" She asked as her eyes turned to the normal lilac color.

"Sis, you know you shouldn't be here! It's crawling with Grimm!" He scolded her.

"Yeah, yeah, so are you!" She argued with puppy eyes.

"Hey, I only came here to see if you are OK!" He exclaimed. "But…I guess I didn't have to, by indication here."

"Teehee." She giggled. "No prob. You are just my sweet, little brother looking over his big sister."

She baby talked him as she played around his cheek before he shrugged her hand away from.

"Yin, stop! I'm not a baby anymore!" He whined.

"But, to me you are, my sweet little baby brother, Shadow!" She said. "Anyway, check this out. I got the perfect piece."

She showed off the piece as they walked back home together. "Do you really think with this piece and all other junks you collected will make that _thing_ work?"

"Of course, it will! If our Dad made it work, then we can, too! We just got to try!" She exclaimed with determination in her eyes.

"Well, OK." Shadow sighed. "If that is what you believe, then I will support you. Just don't go off your own this time."

"Don't worry bro, and thanks." She said as she hugged him tightly to her chest while walking.

"Ooof! Ok, I get it! Please, let me go! You are squeezing me to death!" Shadow whined.

She let go of her younger brother, allowing to breathe again as they set off back home while that same, old cracked moon watched over them up in the sky. As they were walking, a destroyed welcome sign that says the city name "Vale" was written.

* * *

 **Hi, guys. I know I said in the last chapter or trailer, I will have the next one out in February. Well, I thought up an idea for this, and I wanted to get it out now just for the heck of it! I know that I broke the streak for character preview trailer because you guys probably noticed this story is updated with a new, third CHARACTER trailer, revealing the third member of Team ECHO that starts with letter "O", but it is not what you thought it will be.  
**

 **Sorry for this trailer to be not what you expected, but I hope you enjoyed this trailer. The two characters reveal in this trailer, especially the female one is an important character in the storyline that will also foreshadow something in the future. You will see. Also, there is no Character Bio for this character because that will be a huge spoiler!  
**

 **See you all hopefully in the next trailer! If you guys have been reading my RWBY OC movie, "RWBY OC The Movie Red Sorrows", then I will get a new chapter out hopefully soon. I just haven't start writing it. Anyway, I will see you guys again at later time! Peace.**


	4. Orchid Trailer

**-Orchid Trailer-**

The sun was setting down over the city. People that coming out of the building were heading back to home where their personal haven or family waits for them. However, there were some businesses that are starting to open for the night….

A man in dark coat walked down the street before he entered an old antic store. The storeowner behind the counter looked up to the man as he fixed his monocle.

"Lovely day, isn't?" The storekeeper asked to the man.

"Yes, but I have my umbrella with me every day." He replied.

The storekeeper nodded and pressed a hidden switch underneath the counter. Suddenly, the bookshelf on the wall slid opened to the right, revealing a secret stairway. The man in the coat walked down the stairway, eventually ended to a hallway. He walked through the hallway until he reached to huge, metal door at the end.

He knocked three times. An opening opened, revealing two piercing yellow eyes. The opening closed as a big clank sound was made as the huge metal door opened slowly. When it opened, the man heard music popping in the color as there were spotlights shining out in different array of colors. There were woman dancing on the pole, dressed in just bras and under garment. If you haven't guess by now, this place was a strip club.

The guard welcomed the man in. "Welcome to the Under Club. Please enjoy your stay." The guard stated.

The man nodded and escorted by a maid to his table. This place was a very _secret_ haven for the people who live in this city that knows the whereabouts of this place. Only the people who know the code could come here.

The man looked through the menu book, which served small dish, beverages, and the _courses_.

"Hello sir!" He looked up to a young, pretty girl with pig-tail and skimpy maid outfit. "May I take your order?"

"I would like to see the manager of this establishment." He said.

The maid looked a bit surprised, but then giggled with teasing look. "Are you sure, Mister? I could bring someone else in to entertain you, or if you want, I can show you some of mine."

The man gave her the look, indicating that he was serious. "Suit yourself, sir. I will bring the Special."

The maid walked away, heading through the door only for employees. She walked through the kitchen until she opened another door which led to a hallway. There was a row of door for dressing rooms, bathroom, even clinics, and most importantly, the manager's office.

She knocked the door. "Come in." A female voice said behind the door.

The pig-tailed maid opened the door and went inside. The room was very clean and artistic. The wall decorated with cat's paw prints. There were wooden shelfs on the wall with trophies, dolls, and photos. There were some planks for certificates and diplomas posted on the wall, too.

In the room, there was a big desk near the end of the wall away from the door. It was a big, wooden desk and over the desk sat a young woman in the age of 18 sitting on a black sofa chair.

The young lass had a long purple hair that fell down to her back and the side of her head, while some hair curved to her right side of the face, covering her right bright, orchid-colored eye and forehead. Her skin complexion was balanced; not too dark or too light. She wore a bright purple spandex coat with un-zipped zipper, with a purple top that has red heart with angel wings in the center over her chest for the design. She also wore a pair of dark purple high-heel, with red dial button of some kind on each and long purple stocking for one leg; hence she was crossing it with the other leg that had nothing covered except for two black bracelets with a gold lining. Of course, she also wore a pair of short spandex shorts, with the same color like the rest of her clothing except that it has a chain attached to each side. She also had a pair of earring; one earring was a pink gem in the shape of a crescent moon while other earring was a purple gem in the shape of a sun.

"Miss Palatinate, there is a customer who wants to see you." The maid said.

"Oh really, who is it?" She asked.

"I'm…not quite sure. I've never seen such a man before." The main said.

"I see. I will meet him now."

After some minutes, the manager came out and entered the dance room, the place where men get to see the dancers, and where he was waiting, too. She was now wearing a purple dress with her hair tied by a bow, too. She walked over to his table.

"Hello, good sir. May I sit next to you?" She asked in a soft, alluring voice.

He nodded in response, indicating that as "yes". She sat down next to him when the main brought them two glass cups, and a wine and juice. The maid poured the wine for the man, and the other maid poured the juice in the other cup, one for the manager.

"You don't drink?" He asked.

"I may be 18, but I am not in the eligible age to drink an alcohol." She said with a giggle.

"I see." He stated. "But, whoa, you are 18 years old and you run a strip club? That's quite an accomplishment for young, beautiful girl like you."

She giggled more. "Thank you, good sir, but please…refer to me as lady."

"Yes, maim." He nodded as they cheered and drank their respective drink.

"So, may I server you with something else?" She asked. "Should I dance for you publicly or privately, which I could show in the personal room? Your choice…"

She said in a flirtiest tone while her eyes glared at him, wondering who this man really was, but also staying cautious.

The man smirked. "Well, I…"

"Hey, I said I want ya!"

They looked over from their table, looking at an occurring trouble. A big, burly and familiar looking man was grabbing one dancer by her arm.

"Please, sir! That is not part of the service!" The young dancer said, who looked less than 18 years old.

"Listen here, Missy! I, the Great Babby!" Babby hiccupped for a moment, indicating that he was drunk. "Won't go home quietly and peacefully until I get a little bit of fun! Now, how about you and I just kiss?"

"No, sir, please! Let me GO!" She snapped and slapped the man's face. Everybody stopped what they were doing. Even the DJ stopped playing the music.

The young dancer realized what she did. "Oh, I am so, SO sorry, sir. Are you alright?"

"Alright?" He repeated. "Alright!? I feel shit and now mad! That's it! I am gonna kill you!"

"Noooo!"

"SIR!"

"Eh!?" He turned around with a distress look. The manager pierced her eyes at the burly, drunk man.

"Miss Palatinate!" The dancer cried.

"Huh? Who the hell are you, fancy girl!?" He asked as he dwindled a little when he moved.

"Ah, boss." One of his friends spoke. "That fancy girl you are looking at is the manager of this place!"

"Eh, the manager! Oh, then she is the right person to send my complaint to!" Babby stated as he hiccupped more.

"Sir, I appreciate your complaint, but there is one thing I can't stand with. This is a private, safe haven for all of you gentlemen to embrace your inner desire to see us lovely ladies to entertain your pleasure, but it is not a place for violence. If you hurt any of my girls here, then I will first gladly ask you and your friends to leave." She warned him.

"Eh!? Hah!" He laughed. "You don't scare me, Missy Fancy Girl! I am a big, strong man! I can take you down!"

"Boss!" His friends gasped to their disbelief.

"Damn it! He shouldn't have drunk that fifth cocktail!" One of his guys stated.

They stared at each other for a silence until the manager just smirked slightly. She pulled her right side of the hair to her back of the ear.

"I see. If that is how you want to play…" She took off her dress, revealing her usual clothes. "Then, let me entertain you, Good Sir!"

She took out something from her pocket. She held a short purple pole when it suddenly extended longer. It now became a long purple staff, similar to Sun's weapon, except that it had a long, sliver blade at the top and red heart at the other end. It had three gold rings swirling each side in between where she was holding the pole with her hand. This was her weapon, Night Dancer.

"Eh?" The man looked perplexed for a moment until he fully realized something. "I may be a bit drunk right now…"

"He actually knows that he is drunk!?" His friends gasped comically, with their jaw wide opened.

"Are you a…Hunter?" He asked.

The young woman giggled. "Very perceptive of you. Why, yes I am. I graduated from Signal."

"Heh! Well, Missy. Graduate or not, you are not as strong like a professional huntsman like me!" Babby mocked her as he activated his punching gloves.

He roared out his battle cry, launching forward with a straight punch. However, she somersaulted away and then placed her staff with the blade part in the floor, creating some cracks and she started to do something unexpected during this kind of situation; she started doing pole-dancing.

"Eh!? What are you playing at!?" He asked.

"Like I said, I am entertaining you, silly man!" She stated as she curved her legs around her staff like a real dance pole. "Go ahead. Come and get me…"

Babby laughed and smirked to this. "Ha, this is gonna be easier than I thought! OK, it's your funeral! Yah!"

He leapt for another straight punch, but when he did, she started spinning fast, kicking right in his chest.

"Doh!" He groaned in pain as he had both arms over his chest, clenching it. "What just happened?"

"What's wrong, Big Boy? Cat got our tongue?" She asked in a mockingly, yet flirty voice as she continued dancing.

His men and everyone else just watched as the event unfolds. He continued to strike back, but kept getting countered.

"Eeeeehhhh! That's it! This will finish you off!" He roared as he took a revolver. The other dancers gasped and some even screamed. The other customers were scared, too as they hid behind their table for safe cover.

Babby pulled the trigger. In slow motion, the bullet shot through the air as it headed to the manager. However, the bullet just fell to the ground, being hold down by gravity, but in a way that is out of physic.

"What the!?" He gasped.

"Ah ah ah!" She wagged her finger. "No guns are allowed here!"

She kicked forward at him, hitting right in his left cheek. He spit out before he fell to the floor, defeated.

"Oh no! The boss is down…again!" One of his guys exclaimed.

"This lady, she….she's hot, but scares me to the bone! She's even worse than that kid back at Beacon!" His other guy stated.

"Let's get out of here!" His men ran off as some of them dragged their leader out.

"Hmph." The young manager snorted as she pulled her staff out the floor, and de-extended it back into its original shorter pole and put it back into her pocket.

"Sorry for all of that commotion, gentlemen. It is OK to stop hiding now and continue enjoying your time here. As a compensation, all drinks and services are not half of the original price." She announced loudly and clearly.

The men cheered to that as everyone goes back to business. She then eyed on her dancer, who was now being attended by other fellow dancers and maids.

She walked over to her. "Are you OK, hun?"

"Miss Palatinate…I am sorry to cause you trouble!" She quickly apologized.

She just shrugged. "It is not your fault. Stuff like this happened, but I want you to not apologize to me. At least, I am happy to see you're alright."

"Miss Palapatine…thanks you." She thanked her as she cried a bit in joy.

"You do a great job here, and you're part of the family here. If you need help, just ask me or any other girls here." She stated.

"Thank you." She replied before she headed to the clinic.

Her customer approached behind her. "That was quite a show."

"Indeed it was. Sorry for that interruption, sir." She said.

"No need to. I've seen enough. I will come back again." The man said with a slight grin as he left to the exit.

"Thank you, sir and come again!" She stated, without even asking his name or his reason for why he came here.

After he left, one of her other dancers approached her with a Scroll in her hand. "Miss Palapatine, you got a message on your Scroll."

"Thank you, Ivy." She said as she looked at her Scroll. The sender was "Cyan". She read the content of the message.

"I see." She said as she headed back to her office.

After a while, she packed up some stuff with just a belly bag, attached to her side.

"Almond!" She called. A tall, older woman with almond-colored eyes and dark brown hair tied with pony tail came into her office. She wore a black business suit.

"Yes, Master Orchid?" Almond said.

"I will be away for a while. I don't know how long, but I want you to keep an eye and run the business while I am gone." She ordered.

"Yes, Master Orchid. As you wish." Almond obeyed.

"Thank you, Almond. Take care of the girls for me. I will see you later." Orchid said as she left the office before Almond gave another bow to her.

She exited the club and the antic store as the sky looked dark. It was almost midnight, almost closing time for her club.

She looked back at the antic store and whispered something. "Be safe, my family. I will be back soon."

She ran off, heading to the location where she will meet her old teammates. Meanwhile, that very same man watched from the alleyway as she passed by.

He called his Scroll to someone. "This is Agent Shadow #343. I found one of the rogue agents, Orchid Palapatine, and she is heading to an unknown location. I shall keep an eye on her as she will lead to the rest of the Team ECHO."

 **Character Bio**

 **Name: Orchid Palatinate**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Weapon: Night Dancer**

 **(Extendable Lance Bisento Pole Staff)**

 **Age: 18**

 **Outfit: Purple**

 **Accessories: Earrings, bracelets, pockets**

 **Handedness: Left**

 **Complexion: Balanced**

 **Height: Same Height as Yang's**

 **Hair Color: Purple**

 **Eye Color: Orchid**

 **Semblance: Gravity Manipulation**

 **Affiliations: Signal Academy (Graduate)**

 **Occupation(s): Owner/manager of the strip club, huntress**

 **Team: ECHO**

 **Partner: Harley Quin**

 **Status: Active**

 **Personality/Background:**

 **Very flirty, but not the one to mess with. Not much is known about Orchid because she was adopted by a man with her same last name, raised at a strip club. As she matured, she was educated well, going to school like any other kids and became a Huntress, graduated at Signal Academy with an impressive GPA and skills. Not only she flirts with guys, but she flirts with everybody.**

 **First Appearance: Orchid Trailer**

* * *

 **Hello, guys. I finished writing the last trailer to kick off this story!**

 **HOWEVER, this will be kind of the last update for a while, but I will say that I think I will get the first chapter next week or the other week. Like I said in my RWBY movie story, I want to take a break from writing anything RWBY-related (at least for one week), and I hope that this trailer will give you some foreshadowing.**

 **Anyway, all members of Team ECHO is revealed. What did you guys think of Orchid Palatinate? So, we have an inventor, a bounty hunter, a strip club owner/manager, and a Huntsman with cursed power...yeah, Team ECHO is one interesting team, and you will learn more about them in the future!**

 **The next update will be the first chapter of the official plot! I will work on it on my spare time, when I have the chance. Next times in Tales of Ellix Knight 2: Dusk till Dawn Volume 2, Team ECHO will be assembled as they will meet with...*drum rolls*...Team RWBY! See you guys then!**

 **...**

 **OK, ok. One more thing; with everything that is happening in Volume 3 for the show, yeah, a lot of great, yet dark stuff is happening! So, if you are wondering how my story will relate with the show, if it is possible, well...I will have something for it, but that is way in the future when I get to it, so if you have been wondering about that, you will see.**

 **Please leave any feedback and I will see you guys again. Peace!**


	5. When Two Worlds Collide Part 1

**A/N: This chapter is edited by AnimesHopeAndLove. Thank you to her!**

 **-Chapter 1-**

When Two Worlds Collide Part 1

Team RWBY and Team ECHO were tied up by their wrists, guarded by the White Fang agents while two of the greatest foes stood in front of them; Cinder Fall and Adam Taurus. The tensions were high between the heroes and the villains or, as they like to call them, "monsters."

"Well, this really SUCKS!" Harley exclaimed. "At least, I can die with sexy ladies around me, and I got to see you again, Hot Stuff!"

He gestured his eyebrows at Cinder, which responded with no expression, save from a serious stare.

"Shut up, Harley!" Ellix growled under his teeth.

"Even at this moment, you still act like a pig!" Weiss stated.

"Hey, I can't help it! You are too beautiful!" Harley showed his puppy eyes to her, but rolled his eyes. "But, I think Orchid, Blondie, and Hot Stuff are the hottest of all."

"You are such a PERV!" Weiss yelled.

"Silence!" Adam yelled, silencing them both.

Ellix took a glance at his team; Cyan, Harley, and Orchid. Cyan looked worried while Orchid kept surprisingly quiet and looked calmest of all and Harley was just whistling as he looked around as if this was a normal situation. Then, he took a glance at his friends; Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang. He gave them a "I told you so" look. Ruby felt regretful for the situation they got into. Weiss was mad about all of this. Blake felt very bad while Yang looked impatient before she burst out.

"OK, seriously! Are you guys going to kill us or what!?" Yang spoke up.

"Yang!" Ruby cried.

"What are you saying!? Do you want us to get kill!?" Weiss scolded her.

"Meh." Harley shrugged. "I see people get killed like almost every day… Most of it is when I do the killing part."

"You stay out of this!" Weiss yelled at him.

"Oh, don't mind if I do," Cinder said as she walked over to Ellix and slid her finger under his chin, making him look straight to her. "I do still want to have my revenge on all of you, especially you, Ellix."

"You will have your revenge, Cinder Fall. Until then, back away from my prisoners," à menacing voice called from behind her.

Cinder stepped back, revealing the number one man that Ellix and his teammates expected to see, though it was a first for Ruby, Weiss, and Yang. Blake gasped at the figure who presented himself in front of her.

He was tall, wore a golden lion mask with different eye color for each eye; one red and one blue. He also wore a white coat with black trousers with armor plating for each leg, and a long white cloak or cape down long enough to partially cover his knees.

Adam, Cinder, and the rest of the White Fang members bowed down to the approaching masked figure.

"Hello, Team ECHO. It's been little over half a year since our last encounter," the figure said to the members.

"Tch! Whatever." Harley shrugged. Cyan just sighed, disbelieving and losing hope for Harley. Ellix just looked anguished at him. The figure then turned to the members of Team RWBY.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all; Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xia Long. I am Master Leo, the Co-Leader of the White Fang!"

"Co-Leader?" Ruby repeated.

"It means that he is the second-in-command, Ruby," Blake stated.

The figure looked directly at Blake specifically. "Ah, young, naïve Blake, it is good to see you again. You look well."

"I don't need your sympathy, you monstrous traitor!" she snapped.

Hold it! Hold it HOLD IT!

The scene stopped itself.

….OK, so you guys are probably very confused at what is going on here. Well, as your newly-appointed and awesome narrator who also narrates the other protagonist's story in Yu-Gi-Oh Mirror, I will explain to you all! Better yet, I will show you how this situation came up to be. Let's rewind for a moment before this event happened…Here we go!

The entire scene rewinds itself as it shows many events prior to this until we got to the right place.

- _Some hours ago_ -

It was a week after the events unfolded at Shimmer Rain City; Team RWBY was back at Beacon Academy. When they returned, they went back to their usual things; classes and stuffs. Unfortunately, their friends weren't back from their missions yet, so their classes ended a lot shorter than usual but most importantly, they were still bumped that they couldn't bring back Ellix after going through the all trouble.

They were in the room, discussing about their next move.

"So, what are we going to do next?" Ruby asked her teammates.

"Why don't we just go after Ellix ourselves?" Yang suggested, pumping her fist as she looked ready to go.

"Yeah, but where would we start?" Weiss questioned.

"I don't care! Let's go out there and find him!" Yang said. "Right, Blake?"

Blake held her knee together as she looked down, thinking to herself. She looked up and said, "Yang, I understand you really want to go and find him, but Weiss is right. We don't even know where to start."

Yang pouted and just punched the wall, causing a little quake in the room. Ruby stumbled back when that happened.

"Then, what are we going to do!? Just wait for him here!" Yang shouted.

"Yang." Blake got up and patted her shoulder. "I really want to help. We all do, but we can't just go out there without any plan or direction. All we can do now is just hear something from Director Shade, Prof. Ozpin, or somebody."

"Hey, I know!" Ruby sparked with an idea. "Why don't we just ask Director Shade to find out if he got the latest Intel on him?"

She took out the specialized Scroll that they each got from him from their last mission.

"Ruby, as much as that makes sense and is kind of a good idea, I don't think a busy man like him will actually re…"

Suddenly, a holographic message popped out from Ruby's specialized Scroll. It revealed Director Shade's face.

"You called, Miss Rose?" he asked.

Weiss just flipped back comically, feeling dumbfounded that that idea actually worked.

"Hi, Director Shade! Do you have any information as to where Ellix is?" she asked. Yang and Blake gathered close to Ruby. Weiss joined in as well.

"Actually, we just got information about few seconds ago and I was going to contact you until you contacted me," he stated.

The girls cheered, happy to hear that.

"So, where is he!?" Yang exclaimed.

"According to our Intel, Ellix Knight is heading to Azure Wood."

"Azure Wood? That is east from Emerald Forest!" Weiss stated.

"Wait, that means…Ellix is coming back here!?" Ruby was confused.

"I doubt that. Apparently, he changed his course and we thought he is running much further away from Beacon, but whatever happened, he is heading there now. I am sure you girls know how to get to the wood unless you need assistance."

"No, thank you, sir. We know the area well since we have done practice in combat a few times in Azure Wood." Blake said.

"Very well, but be careful! Most likely, he is going to meet you with his teammates there, so be discreet and once you find him, contact me immediately. Good luck," he said before he left, turning off the holographic message.

"Well, girls, it looks we know what to do," Ruby said.

"Yeah! Let's go capture him!" Yang said determinedly.

The girls headed to Azure Wood. Azure Wood is a wood east from Emerald Forest. Not as many trees compared to the green forest, it has beautiful crystal, blue ponds and lakes, hence its name. There isn't as much Grimm living in the wood unlike its neighboring forest, but they still have to be careful.

After clearing through the Emerald Forest, they came to the borderline between the forest and the said wood.

"Azure Wood," Ruby said. "It is not as big as Emerald Forest, so it should be easy to find him."

"Even though not a lot of Grimm live in there, we should be careful with any wondering ones," Weiss informed them.

"Whatever happens, we must capture Ellix, no matter what!" Blake shouted.

"Yeah!" Yang pumped her fist together. "Let's do this thing!"

Each girl nodded before they headed straight into the wood. However, they did not notice that one person was watching them.

"Well, well, well," the mysterious person smiled widely. His hat jingled with bells attached to it.

Team RWBY proceeded through the wood. When they practiced in this wood, they only had explored small parts of it, but this wood was bigger than they thought.

"I've never been this far before!" Ruby said.

"Me too, sis!" Yang said.

"At least this wood is not as big as Emerald Forest, so we should able to find him soon,? Weiss said. "But, remember to stay quiet."

"Right!" Ruby agreed as she did weird stealth pose.

Yang giggled a bit at her sister's act while Weiss facepalmed.

"That's not what I meant!" Weiss scolded her.

"But you said to stay quiet!" Ruby argued.

"You boob! That is not how you do it!" Weiss argued.

"Girls! Be quiet and listen!" Blake snapped.

"Huh?" The two girls said in unison.

They stayed quiet for a moment when they started hearing some kind of jingling sound. It got louder and louder and louder until it stopped. The girls looked around carefully with their weapons out, just in case. They stayed in battle pose to see if anything popped out for 10 seconds.

Once the time was at the tenth second mark, Ruby sighed.

"Blake, I think that was just your imagination."

"I agree with our leader," Weiss said, crossing her arm.

"I swear that I heard something jiggling." Blake said.

"Don't sweat it!" Yang said.

"Yeah, it's not like we think you're deaf or anything!" a young man with a Jester's hat said, who was now standing in the center, between Yang and Weiss.

Each girl looked at him and after a second or two, they screamed with surprised expressions.

"Who the hell are you!?" Weiss asked with a surprised look.

"Who am I? I should be the one asking the same thing, Sweetheart!" The young lad stated.

Weiss mumbled speechlessly, which the other girls were did as well.

"But, on the serious matter." He took out his weapons. "Tell me a good reason why I should not shoot your pretty faces and kill you all."

Team RWBY stood side by the side as they posted with their weapons out.

"Why don't you tell us the reason for why you're here!?" Weiss exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Ruby said.

"Ah! So you girls are huntresses, I see. Well, unfortunately for you, I fought many huntresses before, and I have…shot them all!" he informed them before he laughed out manically.

"OK, this guy is nuts." Yang decided. "Let's take him down!"

The girls struck first. Yang punched at him, but he swung himself back. Ruby jumped over her sister, striking down her scythe at him, but he somersaulted away. Meanwhile, Weiss and Blake ran on either side respectfully. Weiss used her glyphs to summon ice shards at him, but he used his guns to shoot and destroy each and every ice shards coming at him. Blake jumped in with her Gambol Shroud. He immediately transformed his guns into swords as their blades grated each other.

They exchanged a share of slashing until Weiss jumped into the action with her sword. Both girls fought well at him, but surprisingly he handled well, too, evading and blocking each girl's sword with his swords.

"Uuuuuuhhh, you two hotties sure know how to play with your swords," He awed. "Me like it!"

"Shut up, you random perverted weirdo!" Weiss exclaimed.

He jumped away, landing on a convenient boulder.

"What? It's a compliment! What I mean is I think you all look cute and sexy!" He said before he laughed again.

"This guy is crazy!" Ruby cried.

"You can say that again," Blake said.

"Rrrr! We don't have time for this weirdo!" Yang angered as she activated her Semblance. She rushed in with a single punch, hitting the boulder as it smashed into pieces. The mysterious fighter jumped right before she punched the boulder he was standing on.

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" He exclaimed excitedly. He landed safely on the ground, turned around quickly and began shooting at the girls with Fire Dust-powered bullets.

"Watch out!" Ruby shouted as they dodged away.

Yang ran up to him with her fist clenching hard. "Gotcha!"

She punched hard on the lad as where he stood created a big crater around them. However, he just stood there quietly.

"What the!?" Yang gasped.

"Whoa!" Ruby gasped. The other two looked surprised as well.

The mysterious fighter stood still as he grinned until he smiled widely.

"Uh woo hoo hooooo! That's a quite a punch, Goldilocks!" He thought aloud. "But, too bad your Semblance isn't as hard as mine."

He kicked her right into her jaw into the air before she fell away from him.

"Yang!" Ruby cried as she ran over to her side. The other two joined in, too.

"Are you okay, Yang!?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Ruby, but my god!" Yang said. "What are you!?"

"What am I? If you are wondering what just had happened, your punch, no matter how strong it is, it won't hurt me because my Semblance is Hardness, meaning I can turn my body as hard as diamond! Even harder than that!" He explained.

"Harley!" A voice yelled. The girls looked up, noticing some kind of shadow flying near them. Something landed next to the mysterious fighter, revealing to be armored figure in blue and white colors.

"Harley, what are you doing!?" the armored figure asked.

"Oh, hi, Cyan!" He greeted as he knocked on the metal head. "I'm just having a little fun with these four lovely ladies over there!"

He pointed to the girls. The armored figure just shrugged.

"Harley, this is no time to fight some lost people in this wood!" the armored figure said.

"Lost?" Weiss repeated while she had her hands on her hips. "That crazy friend of yours here is the one who sneaked up and attacked us!"

"He did?" The armored figure asked when it turned around to see Weiss.

"No, she is lying, Cyan! She and her friends are the one who attacked me!" Harley whimpered as he held his hands together with puppy eyes.

The armored figure just sighed. "Suit Pack, un-armor mode on."

Suddenly, the armor de-parted as it transformed into a backpack. The identity of the armored figure revealed to be a girl with cyan-colored hair with a ponytail. Team RWBY gasped, but Ruby looked mostly amazed.

"Wow!" She ran over to greet the mysterious female person. "How did you do that!?"

"Oh, do what?" she asked, looking a bit nervous because of how close Ruby was to her face. "Do you mean my armor?"

"Yes, yes!" She nodded.

"Well, it is my Suit Pack." She presented by showing off her back. "This is my Non-Dust Powered Suit Backpack, or I like to call it, Suit Pack. It allows me to suit up into my armor suit that you saw by listening to my voice command."

"Wow! That is so AWESOME!" Ruby cheered. "Good security, too! Oh, my name is Ruby Rose, by the way!"

"Oh, um, nice to meet you, Ruby," She nervously replied as they exchanged a handshake (although, Ruby shook her hand wildly). "My name is Cyan, Cyan Metal."

"And I'm Harley Quin." Harley waved his hand behind Cyan to get her attention.

"Hold up, you boob!" Weiss pulled her leader by her hood as she stepped forward.

Cyan stepped back away a bit when she was in front of her. "First of all, who are you two exactly!?"

"I…I was going to ask the same thing, actually." Cyan replied sheepishly. "Well, actually we can't say that because…"

"Oh, you know! Cyan here is a special inventor while I, your handsome prince in shining armor, am a bounty hunter, but most importantly, we are rogue agents, running away from a special secret services organization and going to meet our secret leader!" Harley admitted with an excited tone.

"Harley!" Cyan yelled. "That is supposed to be secret!"

"Whoopsy-doop! Well I guess it is not secret anymore!" A random ba-bum sound played by some guys with drums played in the background, but nobody payed attention to his joke.

"Wait? You guys are rogue agents?" Blake asked. "Does that mean you two know…!"

"Well, well. What do we have here? It seems like an interesting gathering here. May I join in?"

They turned to the source of the voice, and when they did, a very well-endowed woman came out of the bush.

"Yahoo! Orchid, baby! You sexy girl!" Harley exclaimed as he jumped in to give her a hug.

Suddenly, he was slammed into the ground without being touched by anything.

"Sorry, dear Harley. I can't allow you to touch me until you ask me." She said.

"May I?" he asked.

"Nope," she replied briefly before she turned her attention to Team RWBY.

"And who are you?" Weiss asked, looking disgusted at the person.

"Uuuh, you look royal and quite on the…strict side. I like it."

"What!?" Weiss exclaimed with a tint of blush. "I don't know what you are implying there, but I am NOT that type of person!"

"Oh, don't be misunderstood. I am just saying you look fine." She said in a flirty tone. She then looked at Ruby. "And you look the cutest."

"Um, thank you." Ruby giggled a bit. "But, I am not that type, either! I have a boyfriend!"

"Then, I would love to meet your boyfriend! I bet you have a lot of things in mind to do with him," she stated.

Ruby looked confused, but WBY knew what she was implying, so they blushed in response.

"And you are quite well-endowed, yet a shy girl." She eyed Blake. "You may look like a good candidate."

"Candidate for what?" Blake asked with a suspicious glare.

"Here is my card." She gave Blake her business card.

"Orchid Palatinate. Owner/manager of the Under Club," Blake read out loud.

"What kind of a club is it?" Ruby asked.

"A strip club." Her answer made the girls speechless and just clear white.

"You….OK, this has just gotten weird now! Can we leave?" Weiss said.

"Why would you? We can be friend." Orchid said.

"No, thank you!" Ahe snapped in response.

"My, you're cute when you are angry."

Weiss blushed again. "Sss…Stop complimenting me!"

"Great," a male voice said. "I knew this would happen, but I wish it didn't."

Team RWBY recognized that voice from anywhere. They turned around to see their old teammate that they came here for; Ellix Knight.

"Ellix!" They exclaimed.

"It looks like you girls met my…well, teammates." He said.

"Wait? These guys are your teammates!?" Weiss exclaimed.

"Ellix…." Ruby spoke. "Your teammate, Cyan here is awesome!"

Cyan just blushed a little as she rubbed the back of her head. "Really? Well, thank you, Ruby."

"Don't be friendly with her!" Weiss said.

"But, we are friendly people, honest!" Harley popped his head over Weiss' right shoulder. She screamed in fright as she slapped the guy on the cheek.

"Stay away from me!"

"Ellix, could you explain to me who are these people, and why this one particularly" she pointed to Orchid. "..is a strip club owner?" Yang demanded with an expression that oddly looked suspicious to Ellix.

Ellix just rubbed his eyes, groaning a bit. "Well…I guess I have no choice, since you girls followed me up to this point. Team RWBY, this is Cyan Metal, Harley Quin, and Orchid Palatinate. And together…"

They walked over to his side while Harley particularly just jumped to his side. "We are Team ECHO."

* * *

 **Hello, RWBY fandom and my old followers! I am back with the first, official part 1 of the first chapter for this fan-fic. First thing before I say about my planned schedule (somewhat of a planned schedule) for this story, I have to say...RWBY Volume 3 finale is out.  
**

 **Before you say anything, I know how it happens. I did not watch the last episode yet, technically, but I know how it goes because, well I kind of spoil myself. So, some of you guys are wondering if I will make this fan-fic canon again with the show, and how I will do it. Well, first, yes I will make this fan-fic canon to the plot from the show, and how I will do it is more or less different. However, for this current volume, it will be non-canon for the rest, and the future volume, Volume 3, will be the canon story. I think that is best because I want to work with one plot at a time, and I am thinking of how the next RWBY movie will play out after this volume, that will relate with what you guys read in the last RWBY movie fan-fic and the end of Volume 1.**

 **Next important thing is the update schedule. I will work mainly on three stories only, which this one is one of them. First, I work one chapter for one story, then another for the second story, and then a chapter for the third story, and finally I go back working on the first story. This fan-fic will be the first story, and after I upload this story, I will work on my Yu-Gi-Oh fan-fic, "Yu-Gi-Oh Mirror". After that, I work on my newest fan-fic (which will relate with my RWBY fan-fic), "Kamen Rider Decade OC The Animated Series". Hopefully, this would work and I have a high hope for it, and make it work. Of course, I am a graduating student, so I will be busy in life, but I won't give up writing for myself and for you guys to enjoy all my stories that I'm working on, but these three I said before are the main ones I want to work on because of the reasons for plan of the future. You will see...  
**

 **Well, I think that is all I want to say. Since RWBY volume 3 finale is out for public today, I guess today is the premiere of the first chapter for this fan-fic. Talk about End of the Beginning, and the New Beginning of...well Beginning. Anyway, I will see you guys later with a new chapter and have a nice, wonderful Valentine's Day! Catch you guys later in the NEXT CHAPTER!**


	6. When Two Worlds Collide Part 2

**-Chapter 2-**

When Two Worlds Collide Part 2

 _The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances; if there is any reaction, both are transformed_

 _-Carl Jung  
_

Team RWBY stared at Ellix's teammates, the members of his team, Team ECHO.

"So you three are the rumored teammates we heard about from…" Weiss said.

"You guys look so cool together!" Ruby interrupted Weiss, screaming with joy. "Especially you, Cyan! I really like your armor! How did you make it!?"

"Well, it is kind of a long story, but in short, I am good with mechanics, that is all. I love to invent and test machinery, and stuff like that." Cyan said timidly.

"Are you really a strip club manager?" Yang asked to Orchid in unbelievable, yet curious and suspicious tone. She glared at her for emphasis.

"Yes and I am also actually an owner and founder of the club, the Under Club." Orchid giggled. "Would you like to work for me?"

"What!? No!" Yang yelled, although blushing a bit.

Orchid giggled more. "You look quite cute when you are bit angry."

"Are you making fun of me!?" Yang groaned.

"Yang, calm down." Blake put her arm out in front of her partner.

"Yo, Ellix!" Harley said. "You are one lucky man, man!"

"Huh? What do you mean, Harley?" Ellix asked with curious, confused look.

"You are actually part of, well _were_ part of the team with these 4 hot chicks! I envy you, good sir!" Harley laughed.

"Harley!" Ellix yelled. "It is not like what you think it is!"

"What do you mean my great leader?" He said in an innocent tone. "You hang with…" He pointed each member of RWBY with his finger.

"The young innocent!"

"The mega bitch!"

"The quiet bookworm!"

"And Blond! It's like all of your favorite ice-cream flavors put in one, big cup of sundae! It's perfect-to!"

He laughed like a maniac. Ellix had his jaw dropped, couldn't believe he actually said that ( _Well, this is Harley, so…_ ), especially in front of his friends, including Yang.

He gripped his hand into a fist in front of him. "Harley!" He and Cyan yelled at him.

"What!? I am just being honest." He replied with a cheeky smile.

"Hey, I am NOT a bitch at any level, you…you…Perv!" Weiss yelled at him.

"See, you made my point correctly! Maybe not mega, but probably O-mega bitch…Me like it." He purred with lust.

"You…you…I am gonna kill you!" She was about to leap and unleashed her wrath, but she was stopped by Ruby and Blake holding her

After releasing some fuels, Weiss calmed down and just pouted her cheek with her arms crossed.

"Harley, you need to really shut your mouth!" Cyan scolded. He just shrugged in response and just looked at four photos of something as he just laughed and stared at them.

Cyan just sighed. She turned to Team RWBY. "I am very, VERY sorry for his…altitude or just his plain personality. He is kind of…out there."

"No kidding!" Weiss stated. RBY just stared in disbelief.

"Again, I am very sorry!" Cyan apologized.

"Hey, it's OK, Cyan. We understand." Ruby said. "Right, team?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Yang rubbed the back of her head. "Right, Blake?"

"Riiight." Blade nodded, still couldn't comprehend to this.

Weiss just kept her shut, saying anything. All four girls really don't like Harley.

"Forget about Harley, Team RWBY." Ellix said. "However, on the important matter, now that we got to…know each other a bit, I think this is the time we depart from each other. I suggest you girls to go back to Beacon Academy…now."

He said in a deadpan, serious tone.

"Wait! There are more things we want to know!" Blake complained.

"Yeah, Blake is right!" Yang agreed. "You got to explain more to what's going on, Ellix!"

"Sorry, but this is far you girls can know and only know. Everything else; the reason we are here, and what we will do will be conducted by us and only us. That is my direct order, and I don't want anyone else to get involve, including you girls!" He said. "Let's go, Team."

"Woohoo! Time for some fun!" Harley said excitedly as he and the other members followed behind Ellix.

"Wait!" Yang yelled out. "You can't leave us just like that!"

Ellix stopped walking. "Whatever it is you and your team going to do, we can help!"

"Yeah, like Yang said, we can help you, Ellix!" Ruby stated. "You may have your own team back together, but you are still part of our team! We can help you, just like you help us! So…can we join in with you and you're…."

"NO!" He burst out, scaring Ruby. "You girls really don't understand what you all are getting into! What we are going to do is too dangerous and too much of a risk!"

"Hey!" Yang burst out, now her hair flared up and her eyes flashed in red. "I don't know what you and your team are going to do, but if it involves with the White Fang and everything that happened back at Shimmer Rain City, then we got to get involve now! We can really help you!"

"I understand, but I don't need you guys' help! It is too dangerous, serious, and possible life or death situation! It is something that my team and I are able to do, without any risks! I don't want you four to get hurt!"

"Don't worry about us! We just want to help! You are part of our team, too, you know!"

"Well….if it means to protect you girls, then from here and on…I'm no longer part of Team RWBYE! Just go back to Beacon and stay there! Goodbye!"

He continued walking away with his team members going a bit further.

"Wait, Ellix!" Yang ran over to him in anger. She grabbed his right shoulder, but when she did, he turned around with his eyes glowing in dark purple light as his body busted in black aura. She gasped in fright while the other three girls watched in fright, too.

The aura he's giving out was overwhelming. It felt very…scary. Yang took her hand off from his shoulder, and stepped a bit away. For the first time in her life, she felt just…scared. Usually, she would argue and fight on until she wins, but this one…was different. His aura calmed down until he completely stopped emanating his aura.

"Sorry, but I have to do this, alone with my team only." He emphasized calmly.

He looked away from them. "I appreciate the help, but there is something that you girls couldn't just handle. Saving the world may be our job as Hunters, and we should work together as one, but unlike you girls who enjoyed your life in the safe wall of the kingdom, I trained hard outside that wall, and I've seen things that CAN break that wall. If that happens, then…"

He gripped his hand tightly. "Just stay out of this, OK; please…I beg all of you. Don't follow us, don't follow me. Just stay, be safe, and…" He turned over his shoulder with a smile. "Wait for me, OK?"

He turned back around and headed off with his teammates. Orchid and Cyan looked worried for Ellix. Harley just stared and kept his mouth shut. Each member walked away as for Orchid looked back at Yang before she turned and followed after them, walking next to Ellix.

"You really don't want to explain to them, Ellix. Especially to her." She whispered to him.

"It is best for them to not know. Especially, her." He replied with one tear drop falling down from his eye.

Team RWBY couldn't move, but they could only just watch. Suddenly, thunder roared as it started to rain. Yang knelt down and punched her fist into the ground hard as she began crying out of frustration and sadness.

Ruby walked over to her sister, giving her a hug. Yang clutched her hand over her sister's arm, and then cried into her sister's right shoulder. Blake padded her back as Weiss joined in, too.

Team RWBY took cover in a giant tree stump that they found during their training time a long time ago. It provided shelter for them while they wait for the rain to stop raining. Luckily, they didn't get too wet. They sat around a bonfire that they made to keep themselves warm.

Ruby looked at each of her team member. "Well, um, look on the bright side!" She said in cheerful tone. "At least, Ellix will be fine now that he is with his teammates! I guess he has enough help, so that's good."

She nervously chuckled to brighten their mood. Weiss looked to their leader and just gave a slight grin.

"I suppose that's true." Weiss said, until she go back to her moody self. "But, I am very concerned with that perverted maniac in his team. Just who the heck he is!?"

"His name is Harley Quin." Ruby stated.

"I know that, Captain Obvious, but man, I just can't believe one of his teammates is a, a, pervert weirdo!" She raged.

"Forget about him. At least, his other two teammates looked…nice, I guess." Blake said. "Although, that Orchid person, she is…well, I guess interesting at least to say."

"Interesting? She is a strip club owner! I think that is just plain offensive to any ladies, and dirt to the entire ladyship!" Weiss stated. "If you ask me, I think all of his teammates are bunch of strange people!"

"Hey! OK, Harley is well may be crazy and Orchid is well…kind of flirty, but Cyan is not strange! At least, I don't think she is, but she is awesome!" Ruby defended.

"OK, I take it back. Maybe not all of his teammates are strange people, but what I am saying is I don't quite trust them, any of them." Weiss said.

"I…kind of feel the same way." Blake said. "But, they are Ellix's teammates when they used to work for CSSAD, so he knows them well more than us. We really shouldn't just judge them by their cover or background."

"I won't argue there." Weiss agreed. "But, I think we can conclude that Harley is well…just plain rude person."

Ruby and Blake nodded to that. Yang, however, just stared at the bonfire while she listened.

"What do you think, Yang? You know, about Ellix's teammates." Ruby asked.

Yang's eyes squinted and gripped her hands. "I…All I want to do is help Ellix. I want to know exactly what that guy is thinking, whatever is bothering him. I just…I just want to help him."

They looked at her with sad face. "But…" Yang smirked slightly. "I guess he really is a type of guy who doesn't speak about what he thinks in his mind out loud. It is just like him, ever since we met him for first time."

Ruby thought for a moment while closing her eyes. She opened her eyes few seconds later. "I decided!"

She got up while the other three watched her. "I decided that even though he said it, I am gonna help him!"

"Ruby." Yang sighed.

"I don't care what is going to happen to us, but I also don't want to go back to Beacon and let Ellix, or his teammates to do all the work! I want to help him and his team, whether he wants it or not!"

"I agree." Blake stood up.

"Blake."

"Ellix is not our teammate, but a friend! He may not want it and he only said those harsh words to us because he wants us to be safe, but….I want to fight alongside him, even if we do get hurt! He helped us a lot in the past, so I believe this is the chance to give thanks to him!"

"Yeah!" Ruby stated as she pumped a fist.

"Hold you two!" The heiress exclaimed as she got up, too. "If you two boobs are gonna do this, you two better not forget about me!"

"Weiss."

The three looked down to Yang. "Yang, as your leader and sister, we're gonna help you take back our friend and your boyfriend! We fight together as Team RWBYE...well, right now, we are Team RWBY and Ellix is not our member anymore, technically, but he is our friend, nonetheless!"

"You guys…." Yang clutched her hand to her heart as tear fell from her eyes. She slowly got up, wiping her tears and looking up with a determined face. "Yeah, let's do this!"

They put their hand together and cheered their team name before they head out.

-Team ECHO's POV-

Team ECHO arrived at a wasteland. They climbed up the hills, and stopped. They looked around and watched something from distance.

"Do you see it, Cyan?" Ellix asked to her.

Cyan had a binocular out, thanks to her useful robotic Suit Pack. It was using its robotic arm, holding the binocular for her.

She zoomed in, seeing a bunch of White Fang mining out some Dust crystals.

"I see them with clear visual. The White Fang is definitely mining out Dust crystals." She stated.

"So, shall we _dust them off now_?" Harley asked, making a pun.

Orchid giggled a bit. Ellix just sighed. "Not yet, Harley. However, I think this is a good for stealth."

"Oh yeah!" He pumped his fist. "Let's do this!"

Cyan transformed into her armor, and then activated cloaking mode, allowing her to turn invisible. Ellix, Harley, and Orchid did the old fashion way; they quietly climb down the hill as they hid and moved behind the surrounding boulders.

The White Fang soldiers were guarding the perimeter, but they have not noticed them at all. While they were sneaking around, Team RWBY arrived at the exact same spot where Team ECHO was previously at.

"Unbelievable. The White Fang is here!" Blake stated.

"What are they doing!?" Ruby asked.

"They are mining out Dust crystals." Weiss said as she looked at some White Fang members going in and out of the mine tunnel with a cart.

Yang looked down as she saw Ellix sneaking behind the boulders. "Look, there is Ellix down there!"

"Let's chase after him!" Ruby stated.

"But be careful! We don't want the White Fang to notice us, or not only we will be blown, but so for him and his team." Blake warned them.

The girls nodded. They carefully followed after Team ECHO quietly.

Harley gestured to Ellix with his eye rolling to the side behind him. Ellix took a quick glance, already noticed the girls following after them.

Ellix just grit. "Damn it, RWBY. Just why!?"

"What should we do, man?" Harley whispered.

Suddenly, something unexpected happen; while climbing down, Ruby almost tripped, but Blake caught behind her. However, one rock rolled down. It landed near one White Fang agent. He looked at it and looked up at the cliff, but he saw nothing.

"Hey, what are you looking at!?" The Lieutenant said.

"Oh, sorry, sir!" He apologized as he saluted to his superior.

Fortunately, the girls and Team ECHO hid behind the nearby boulders. Ellix put his finger over his mouth to signify silence. Team RWBY nodded.

"I guess they will be working with us after all." Harley thought. Orchid glanced at Team RWBY and then made a smirk.

They continued climbing down the hill until they reached the bottom as they all hide behind a giant metal crate with the White Fang symbol on it. Ellix peered to take a look, then his teammates and friends did the same, but they climbed over each other in order to look out.

"So, what is exactly going on, Ellix?" Ruby whispered to him.

Ellix ignored her, and really didn't want to say it.

"Is it to blow these guys up in their little operation?" Yang asked, sounding a bit excited.

Ellix was getting a bit irritated. He stopped looking in at the White Fang and turned to face the girls.

"Team RWBY, I suggest you to turn around and go back!" He growled quietly.

"No, Ellix! We want to help!" Ruby exclaimed, but in whisper tone.

"You girls are gonna get hurt if you stay here! You even almost blow my team's cover!" He stated, eyeing on the leader of RWBY.

"Well, we will help you, whether you like it or not!" Weiss argued.

"I don't NEED your help! You girls need to go back home and wait there!" He argued back.

"Just let us help you!" Yang exclaimed as she padded on his shoulder, but he slapped her hand off from him.

"No, you…can't!" He argued.

"Let us help!" Yang pushed him.

"No!" He pushed back.

Suddenly, Yang jumped over and began beating him up, which RWB and his two other teammates reacted, but most importantly…they broke their cover. When Yang and Ellix realized what they did, the White Fang agents were stopped doing whatever they were doing and just stared at them for a moment. Both Hunters had the exclamation point above their head as random tumbleweed passed by.

After few seconds, one of the White Fang members spoke up. "GET THEM!"

They rushed over to catch them, but Team RWBY and ECHO got their weapon out and started to fight back.

Behind some of them, Cyan turned back visible and shot paralyze blasts at some of the White Fang members while in airborne. Meanwhile on the ground, Ruby charged forward with her scythe as she disarmed each White Fang member's weapon while Weiss freeze them with her Ice Dusts. Blake countered them with her Gambol Shroud as the White Fang grunts fought with their sword-gun hybrid weapon. She was surrounded until Harley jumped in, and slashed the enemies so quickly that he even surprised her.

"Don't worry, kitty cat! I got your back!" He stated. "Wow, actually, I am in your front, so you have my back while I cover and protect your big, booby front!"

Like in an anime, Blake had a cross mark on her forehead, signifying her anger. However, she ignored his dirty comment for now and just focused back into the fighting.

Some other White Fang members surrounded Orchid while she calmly looked at them.

"Oh, I see you boys want to play with me." She said. "Well, then…let me entertain you gentlemen."

She staved her staff right into the ground where she is standing, and just began pole dancing. Some White Fang members looked at one another, confused, but without questioning, they went straight for the hit. Orchid suddenly spun herself fast with her feet out, kicking each White Fang's face. She stopped pole dancing, with them groaning on the ground.

"Hmph, you can't touch me that easily." She said.

Meanwhile, Yang and Ellix fought back to the back with their foes. Yang punched each member coming at her or near while Ellix guarded her back with his gauntlet in Gatling gun mode.

"You really shouldn't have come!" He stated.

"Hey! We only want to help! I want to help you!" She argued.

"Tch! Well, we can complain about this later! Right now, we have to handle with these clowns." He said.

"Hey!" Harley yelled. "I find that offensive!"

More and more White Fang members came out, this time a group of ninja agents arrived. Each wore a gas mask as one of them threw out an object of some kind. It released a smoke, surrounding everyone.

"Oh no! Sleep gas!" Ellix exclaimed. "Everyone cover your mouth!"

"What!?" Ruby exclaimed, but it was too late. They threw out more sleep gas bombs, making the smoke thicker. The effect was taking in as everyone felt down and fainted.

"Guys! Team! Yang!" Ellix yelled as he coughed while he holds the sleeping Yang while he was getting drowsy, until he fell, too. The last thing he sees was someone walking over to him with a familiar red dress.

- _Few Hours Later_ -

"Uuuuuhh, oooooohhh." Ellix moaned as he regained his consciousness slowly, but surely. After a second or two, he woke up completely. He looked around with his friends and teammates tied up.

"Ellix! You are awake." Yang said.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"Well, while you were taking a beauty sleep, Great Leader, we got caught!" Harley exclaimed, although he didn't look too disappointed.

"What!?" He gasped. "Damn it!"

"Ah, you finally woke up, my old dear. How are you?" A familiar, sinister voice said.

Ellix looked up, growling at the familiar face he expected to meet, but not like this way. It was Cinder Fall, along with some White Fang soldiers and next to her was Adam Taurus.

"Cinder…" He groaned.

"It's nice to see you again. And you brought Team RWBY, and your very own team that I heard all about." She said. "However…" She then eyed on Harley. "I never expected you would be part of the team."

"Hi, Hot Stuff. How are you doing?" Harley said in a flirty tone.

"Wait, you two know each other?!" Weiss asked in a deadpan, yet surprised tone.

"Yeeaaahh, she and I go a long way! Hot Stuff here offered me a job to join her little cause or whatever, but I declined it because it didn't sound too interesting to me. " Harley explained. "In any case…"

"Well, this really SUCKS! At least, I can die with sexy ladies around me, and got to see you again, Hot Stuff!"

He gestured his eyebrows at Cinder, which she responded with no expression, but just serious stare.

"Shut up, Harley!" Ellix growled under his teeth.

"Even at this moment, you still act like a pig!" Weiss stated.

"Hey, I can't help it! You are too beautiful!" Harley showed his puppy eyes to her, but rolled his eyes. "But, I think Orchid, Blondie, and Hot Stuff are the hottest of all."

"You are such a PERV!" Weiss yelled.

"Silence!" Adam yelled, silencing them both.

Ellix took a glance at his team; Cyan, Harley, and Orchid. Cyan looked worried while Orchid kept surprisingly quiet and looked calmest of all and Harley just whistling as he looked around as if this is a normal situation. Then, he took a glance at his friends; Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang. He gave them "I told you so" look. Ruby felt regretful for the situation they got into. Weiss was mad about all of this. Blake felt very bad while Yang looked impatient before she burst out.

"OK, seriously! Are you guys going to kill us or what!?" Yang spoke up.

"Yang!" Ruby cried.

"What are you saying!? Do you want us to get kill!?" Weiss scolded at her.

"Meh." Harley shrugged. "I see people get killed like almost every day…most of it is when I do the killing part."

"You stay out of this!" Weiss yelled at him.

"Oh, I don't mind if I do." Cinder stated as she walked over to Ellix and slid her finger on his chin, making him to look straight to her. "I do still want to have my revenge on all of you, especially you, Ellix."

"You will have your revenge, Cinder Fall. Until then, back away from my prisoners." A menacing voice called from behind her.

Cinder stepped back, revealing the number 1 man that Ellix and his teammates expected to see, but first time for Ruby, Weiss, and Yang. Blake gasped at the figure who presented himself in front of her.

He was tall, wearing a golden lion mask with different eye color for each eye; one red and one blue. He also wore a white coat with black trouser with armor leg plating for each leg, and long white cloak or cape down enough to partially cover his knees.

Adam, Cinder, and rest of the White Fang members bowed down to the approaching masked figure.

"Hello, Team ECHO. It's been little over half a year since our last encounter." The figure said to the members.

"Tch! Whatever." Harley shrugged. Cyan just sighed, disbelieving and losing hope for Harley. Ellix just looked anguish at him. The figure then turned to the members of Team RWBY.

"It is pleasure to meet you all; Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xia Long. I am Master Leo, the Co-Leader of the White Fang!"

"Co-Leader?" Ruby repeated.

"It means that he is the second-in-command, Ruby." Blake stated.

The figure looked directly at Blake specifically. "Ah, young, naïve Blake, it is good to see you again. You look well."

"I don't need your sympathy, you monstrous traitor!" She snapped.

"You still deny the great change that our fine organization turned to." He stated before he sighed.

"Oh well, I can't blame you, but please understand that this is the benefit to all our brothers and sisters who are suffering in this cruel world of ours. But, enough talk about the organization ideal."

He turned his focus back at Team ECHO. Ellix glared at the Co-Leader of the White Fang with the tensions accelerated beyond the highest level. Nonetheless, Ellix now felt more responsible and guilty for all that happened so far.

After a minute of staring contest, the Co-Leader turned to his subject. "Take the prisoners back to our HQ, and put them in custody. However…" He looked to Blake for a moment, receiving the same, old stern face. "I want Miss Belladonna to be brought to my private quarter."

* * *

 **Another well done chapter, I say for myself! What did you guys think of this chapter? What did you guys think of the season 3 finale? I know it was quite...intense and emotional, I would say at least, but at least we know that there will be Volume 4 (not confirm for that yet, but I believe sometimes later this year, we may get some kind of confirmation).  
**

 **Anyway, this story reveals the new main antagonist, Master Leo. What is his goal, and what is his relationship between him and Blake, exactly? We will find out more in the next chapter!**

 **Well, that is it for now. I had this chapter done awhile ago, and I started working on Chapter 3. I will see you guys again hopefully soon, and I am anxious for more stuffs for this fan-fic! See you guys in the NEXT CHAPTER!**


	7. Special 1: Serenity

**Disclaimer: The following character(s) belongs to Roosterteeth, and other rightful copyright owners. I DO NOT OWN THEM except for any characters that I made and the plot.**

 **What's up, guys. For everyone who have read this in my other fan-fic, "RWBY OC The Movie 1 Red Sorrows", you don't need to read this. I deleted this chapter from that fan-fic and then added this chapter to this fan-fic instead, because I think it is kind of not fitting to be in the movie, but instead be part of the main volume such as this one currently.  
**

 **For readers who have not read it, I hope you will enjoy this one, if you like the WoR episode "The Four Maidens", and I will promise to have the other three maidens to appear as soon as I can, so please be patient.**

 **Thank you for understanding, if you do, and enjoy reading!**

* * *

 **-Special Chapter 1-**

 **Serenity**

"So, you're saying that you want ME to go through Dusky Maze Forest alone?" A young boy with white hair asked.

"That's right." His mentor said with a sly smirk. "This will be your first part of the training."

They were at the front entrance of the infamous forest of mazes. Whoever went in never came out. Some says whoever go in the forest see illusions that make them get lost or just go plain crazy. Not to mention that there are Grimm residing somewhere in this forest, lurking around and if they find any lost people, they will surely attack them. Either way, the boy must have to go through the forest and stay in there for the next whole month if he wants to fight his inner demon and control its power.

"Well, get to it, kid." The man said.

"O—Ok, Qrow. Wish me luck." The boy stuttered as he slowly walked into the dark forest.

"Luck is what you'll definitely need for this." Qrow mumbled.

Ellix walked deep into the forest. He had been here before, and that experience wasn't…pleasant, at least to say. He heard some snarling and growling sounds out of the bushes around him. He got his weapon out as the basic type of Grimm; Beowolves came out.

They growled and roared at them. "Alright…bring it on!"

The bravest one launched at him. He dodged to the side, and sliced it in half with his sword. More came at him. He transformed his weapon, Black Knight's Gauntlets into the regular form, and used them to punch his foes. The situation attracted some Ursa as it roared at him.

One of them struck with its claw, but he dodge-rolled to evade the claw and attacked back with his sword. It staved right through it. He switched his gauntlets into the Gatling gun mode, and began shooting at the rest of the surrounding Grimm. After a minute and half, which felt like forever, all the Grimm around him were eliminated.

"Phew, and that is just the first wave. I better get moving." He mumbled before he ran off when he also noticed the sky started snowing.

Suddenly, the dark forest became a snowy forest of howling blizzard. He knows that this forest has a strange power to trick people by creating illusions, but this illusion felt very real.

"I, I know that this place can trick your mind, but ne..never knew it can manipulate weathers." He shivered.

He walked down slowly as he progressed, one step at a time through the snows. He felt cold, feeling like he has frostbites.

"This is not good. If I don't find somewhere to stay warm, I will die out here!" He thought.

He looked hard as he pressed on, but as he did, he got weaker and weaker. He felt like he will faint out of coldness, tiredness, and starvation. Qrow said that he needs to find food on his own while being here, but this was too intense!

"No…good! I...I can't do this anymore." He stopped as he knelt down. He stared down at the white ground, now fully covered with snows. He looked up for one more time when he saw something unexpected…or at least someone.

He saw a person presented in front of him. She had a white hair tied in bun-style. Her complexion was pale white, and wore blue dress that looked like from an ancient Asian decent. She was meditating with her eye closed, despite the cold air. To his eyes, she looked very familiar.

The boy looked at her, perplexing. "…Winter?"

She opened her eyes, revealing bright blue eyes. She looked genuinely happy and grinned at him. "Oh, you know my name? That's wonderful!"

He looked confused at the woman, but he couldn't tell if she is real or just an illusion. "Is this part of the illusion made by this forest?"

She looked at him with curious, yet calm and kind face. "May I ask your name and the reason for your presence here?"

"Me?" He said. "My name is Ellix, Ellix Dawn Knight. As for the reason, well…."

"Should I really play along with this? She could be just part of the illusion." He thought.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Oh, well…I don't really want to say the reason why I am here. It is kind of…private." Ellix answered.

"Oh, I see." She stated. "Well, if you want to know why I am here, I am on the journey to meet my sisters at my old friend's house. Right now, I am taking my temporary break in my long journey, relaxing here."

"Wait? So, are you saying that you are just meditating here while you're taking a break?" He asked with a surprised look.

She nodded. "Yes."

"But…but, aren't you bothered by the cold or the snow at all!?" He exclaimed.

"No, I don't. I feel calm and serene." She replied with an assured grin.

Ellix looked dumbfounded. "Whoa."

She stared at him with curious look for few seconds before she nodded. "I see."

"Huh?" Ellix perplexed at her.

"Ellix, why don't you join me in the meditation?" She suggested,

"What?" He looked more confused at her. "Meditate? I'm not sure…"

"It will help you a lot." She said with an assured grin.

Ellix just thought to himself for a moment until he made his decision. "OK." He nodded, joining her as he sat in a pose similar to her.

"Close your eyes." She said. Ellix then closed his eyes.

"Breath normally as you thinks nothing, but yourself. If any thoughts come through your mind, take a moment with it and then let it go. Any feelings, emotions, thoughts, all of them, just let it go. Be calm and transcend with your mind and Aura."

Ellix just did what she stated. He felt strong thought coming through his mind, the darkness of the Black Knight within him. Pain coursed through his mind as he breathed a bit heavily.

"Just let it go, Ellix." She said.

He breathed in and out, going back to the normal pace as he let the darkness go. When he did, it disappeared as light shined out, illuminating his thought. He began to see the images of the galaxies, stars, and eventually his home world, Earth. He saw the great wonders of nature, like forests, oceans, deserts, the blue sky, clouds, winds, everything. He also saw animals peacefully. Then, he thought of Remnant, and its wondrous nature. He didn't know why, but a bit of tear rolled down his eyes. He felt very…calm and peaceful. He stayed like this for an hour or so, the longest he ever mediated.

"This feels...really good." He thought aloud.

"Good, Ellix. That's good." Winter said calmly with happy, proud tone.

They meditated together like this for some time, not caring what comes at them and not even the temperature around them bothered them.

Ellix slowly opened his eyes. The blizzard and snowing stopped as the Sun beamed its warm light over him.

"Hey, the storm has stopped." He said. "Hey Winter…"

He turned to where she was sitting, but she disappeared. He frantically looked around to see where she disappeared to, but she was nowhere in sight.

"Maybe she was an illusion after all." He thought aloud. He stood up, and walked away after he took a glance at the spot where she sat, and smiled slightly before he left and continued on his training.


	8. The Story

**A/N: Please check out the poll in my profile. Click my profile name and look at the center top, and you will see the poll. Please put in your vote. Anyway, enjoy the latest chapter.**

 **-Chapter 3-**

The Story

* * *

 **Opening Theme:**

 **Trump Card**

 **By: cinema staff**

 _As the song began playing in the background, Ellix is seen at napping on the grassy ground around the Beacon campus area. Shadows overcast him, making him to wake up to notice Ruby along with her teammates, his teammates (the members of ECHO), and his friends. He smiles and gets up and jumps in to join with his friends. As the title "RWBY" appears, the main heroines are shown one by one by many kinds of pictures; Ruby being red, Weiss being white, Blake being black, and Yang being yellow. Ellix (as younger self) is shown training in combat with Qrow, and then Ruby is seen with playing with her pet dog, Zwei and Yang. Next, Weiss is seen to cleaning her rapier with focused, serious face while sitting on a chair outside in the backyard until she changes her expression to gentler smile when Frost approaches her, and following shows Blake with calm, yet worried expression looks up to the cracked full moon in the night sky. After her, more images show of the daily life activities by their friends, Teams JNPR, SSSN, and KALR, Kuro's team._

 _The next image is shown with the villains; Mercury and Emerald on either side while White Fang soldiers and members lined up and Roman Torchwick with Neo on the top left, Adam on the right, and Cinder in the middle while the Co-Leader, Master Leo hovers above all of them. The next image shows Rudy smirking a bit sinisterly while he makes a pose with his weapon, the green Taser gun along with his members and respective members of Team RWBY while Ruby looking a bit serene, sad, and unsure expression._

 _The following images show members of Teams JNPR, SSSN, KALR, ECHO, and RWBY fighting against the Grimm. Next shows the mysterious teen boy transforming into an armored, masked figure (Kamen Rider Decade) driving on his motorcycle, zooming in. Then, it shows Ellix charging up into a brand new form; glowing purple aura surrounds his body while his eyes glowed in blue. He fights against Yang in her super mode as they exchanges punch with each other until they blast with one final punch as the song finishes. Ellix and his team, along with RWBY pose proudly and admirably in front of Beacon Academy._

* * *

Teams RWBY and ECHO were blindfolded while being transported in the airship. After 10 minutes or so, they heard a thump sound, indicating that they landed. The White Fang soldiers took off their blindfolding. Team RWBY awed at the location they were in. There were White Fang soldiers working everywhere. The wall was silver metallic with streams of green, blue, and red Dust energy flowing through individual pipe. They were now somewhere in a secret HQ of the organization.

"Woah, this place is huge!" Ruby said as her voice echoed which most White Fang members looked at her momentarily when they heard her. She cringed in response while Weiss just shook her head in disbelief and annoyance. The members returned to their business shortly after as the other ones lead them to somewhere else.

They walked down the hallway. Adam was escorting Blake while Cinder escorted the rest. They stopped to three hallways.

"I will take this traitor here." Adam said to Cinder. "You take her team, and three of the ECHO to the prison cell and you two…" He then turned to the two of the three White Fang soldiers. "You take the leader to his _special_ cell."

"Oh joy." Ellix thought aloud in sarcastic tone.

"No! Don't take them away from us!" Yang yelled.

"Be quiet you!" Cinder slapped Yang.

"Yang!" Ruby, Blake, and Ellix yelled.

Yang didn't flinch as she just growled in response. Cinder took the rest to the left hallway while Adam took the right path.

"Blake! Ellix!" Yang yelled to them.

"Yang, don't worry about me! I will be just fine!" Blake yelled back.

"Just stay put with everyone else!" Ellix stated as he hears Yang's yelling get further and further away until he could not hear anymore.

Meanwhile, RWY and rest of the ECHO put into their cell. RWY were put in the cell while the members of ECHO put in the other cell next to their cell. At this point, their wrists and hands were un-tied, but each equipped with a black bracelet.

"Enjoy your time here while Master Leo decides what to do with you all." Cinder said sinisterly.

"You bitch! I am so gonna hit you so hard once I find my way out of here!" Yang roared as she gripped on the cell bars.

Cinder just giggled in response. "You think you scare me? Hah! Pathetic!" She turned away from her as she began walking until she stopped for a moment. "Well, I guess I will see you later, if you are alive by then. I guess I will….play around with your boyfriend."

She snickered and chuckled evilly as she walked away.

"Come back here, you dirty bitch! I am gonna KILL you!" Yang yelled.

"Yang, calm down!" Ruby said. Yang didn't listen to Ruby as she just ranged on and punched the cell to break it. She cringed with her hand in pain when she did.

"Damn it! Why can't I break these stupid cell bars!?" Yang argued.

"That's because the bracelet you wear….well what we all wear minimized our Aura and prevent us from activating a Semblance." Cyan spoke out.

"What do you mean by that?" Weiss asked.

"These bracelets are made up of rare materials that prevent Hunters to activate their Semblance. The White Fang uses these to prevent prisoners from using their power." Cyan explained.

"Well, in the meantime, I guess I will continue looking at these glorious pictures I took." Harley said as he took out the four pictures from his hidden pocket, and began drooling.

"Harley…" Orchid said warmly. "Did you do that again? Did you take a picture of a girl's butt again?"

"Wait, what?" Weiss said.

"Eeyup. Team RWBY's butt, specifically!" Harley laughed.

"Wait, WHAT!?" Weiss burst out as she blushed. Ruby and Yang blushed, too. "When did you take a picture of our butt!?"

"When we were fighting." Harley cheekily responded. "But, damn! You sure have not bad ass under that skirt of yours!"

"YOU PIG!" Weiss yelled. "When I am out of here, I am gonna rip you apart!"

"Same here, after I deal with Cinder." Yang said.

Ruby chuckled nervously to this horrible, yet weird situation. Maybe that was a good thing for Blake or Ellix not being here. "But, seriously guys, how do we get out of here?" She asked.

"We just have to wait, dear." Orchid said calmly.

"Really!? That is our plan?" Weiss said skeptically.

"Don't worry. Before we got captured, let's just say I left a little friend of mine to help us get out of here." Cyan said.

"Oh, you mean that little robot." Harley said. "I hope it won't take too long."

"Robot!? You have robot, Cyan!?" Ruby asked excitedly. Yang looked excited, too. Weiss didn't believe it, but she had no choice and put trust in Ellix's "teammate", Cyan.

"Pssshhh, do you want us to blown the cover again!?" Harley snapped.

"Oops, sorry." Ruby said sheepishly.

"So…" Weiss spoke. "Now that we are trapped here for a while, I think this is a good time to get some explanations."

"Explanations?" Cyan repeated.

"Yes!" Weiss demanded. "About you three, what did you Team ECHO do with the White Fang? What they do want for you all? Why did you become rogue from CSSAD? What is your story, each of you?"

"Well, I was born in Atlas…" Harley began saying his life story

"I don't want to hear your LIFE story!" Weiss interrupted. "I want to hear about the all the things you Team ECHO did that got us into this mess!"

"OK, OK. Snowy Mega Bitch Jr." Harley said. "But, I think Cyan and Orchid should explain it. My memory is kind of rusty when it comes to the boring parts. I will speak when the most interesting parts come. So, Cyan, why don't you start?"

"Um, sure." Cyan nodded. Team RWY leaned a bit closer to the wall next to CHO's cell. "All it began after we were hired by CSSAD and sent us to our first and…last mission last year, almost half a year ago…." She began.

"Director Shade assembled each of us and hired us to become into a special operative team. He said that each of us are unique in our own skills, power, and ability, so he hired us to be an agent team working for him and his organization to complete one mission: Find out the White Fang's latest, secret weapon. We found one of their HQs and infiltrated quietly….that is…."

"That is when I kick their asses, slice them up like pizza slices, and explode everyone, like a badass!" Harley interrupted.

"Well, technically you just barged into the group and attacked everyone you saw!" Cyan pointed out.

"I see." Weiss said. "Moving on…"

"Yes, well, we found out about their weapon. It was….something unbelievable."

"What is it?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, what is this weapon, anyway?" Weiss persisted.

"Well…I…really don't know, exactly."

"Wait, what?" RWY said at the same time. Weiss looked confused and skeptical. "If you said that you guys found out what it is, then how come you don't know it?"

"Well, it is not that we don't know it. We just can't know it. The reason for why the White Fang wanted us and also the same reason for why we…ran away from CSSAD is that each of us have a spilt pieces of a code for the secret weapon." Cyan explained.

"A code? Now that I think about it, when Weiss, Blake, Yang, and I got kidnap by Cinder and her group, she did mention about the Code, demanding it from Ellix." Ruby pointed out.

"The code was split into four pieces, each after the name of each season; winter, spring, summer, and fall. I have the code piece for summer." Cyan said.

"I have spring!" Harley stated.

"And, I have winter. Ellix darling has the code piece for fall." Orchid said.

"I see." Weiss intrigued. "So these pieces of the code, each of you have this code that leads to the secret weapon. So, that is why the White Fang wanted to capture you all."

"Exactly." Cyan nodded.

"Well, I never knew Ellix was hiding such secret…." Yang whispered to herself.

"All we know is that Ellix, he is the only one who knows what the weapon exactly is, but even to us, he doesn't want to talk about it. After we completed the mission, he immediately decided and told us to split up, and never return to CSSAD. Whatever the weapon is, he saw it and was…horrified by it. I even asked him what it is, but he denied telling it. Whatever it is, it must be too horrifying to say about it. And that is how we became a rogue agent." Cyan finished the tale.

RWY looked at each other, feeling sympathetic for him. It must have been very stressful to keep this secret for a very, very long time. They still felt sad and somewhat betrayed that he left them, but perhaps he only did to not protect the weapon to be known, but also for their safety. Ruby, Weiss, and Yang, especially, finally understood Ellix's reason for running away from Beacon.

 _-RWBY-_

Meanwhile, Ellix was brought to his special cell room. It was a pure white room, and at the center, there were four mechanical placements for feet and hands can fit through.

The two White Fang members strapped Ellix to these placements.

"These locks will keep you from using your Aura. Once we locked you, you can't get it off easily unless we or anyone with the key to unlock them." One of the members said.

Ellix didn't respond to them. The door opened again, with someone else coming in. Ellix looked at the inviter, who looks very familiar to him. The man was accompanied with Neo.

"Well, well, well. So, the White Fang finally caught you, young man."

"Roman Torchwick." Ellix groaned. "It's been over a year since we last met. The last time I remember you got eaten by Firebreather, but of course, you didn't get digested."

"Hah ha. Very funny." Roman sarcastically chuckled.

"You look well, too, Neo." Ellix said, although in more serious tone.

Neo just curtsied in response, not saying any words as usual.

"So…" He looked back at Torchwick. "What is your reason being part of the White Fang, Roman? Or are you here because you were ordered by Cinder or the Co-Leader himself?"

"Hmmm? Oh that. I was given with a choice, and I chose the one with more _opportunity_. Besides, staying here is actually quite comfortable. Almost like my home, and I even got my own lackey working under me, and I can do my own thing."

"Shh, yeah. The thing you do under the order by Master Leo. He only let you join his group because he wants to use you as his tool, like all of you." He pointed out.

Torchwick pulled his weapon up to his face, close to his nose.

"Listen here. I am only joining the one with the bigger force, OK." Roman said. "You may be strong, very strong, but when your friends, the people you hold dear to you are involved, you are quite a softy."

Ellix growled at him as Roman smirked. The door opened again as Roman looked who it was.

"Ah, Cinder. How are you doing, Beautiful?" He asked charmingly.

"I don't need your charm, Roman. You, Neo, and the others may leave me and him, alone." Cinder ordered.

"As you wish." Roman bowed like a gentleman before he, Neo, and two White Fang grunts left the room.

"Are you happy that you guys caught me?" Ellix asked.

"Oh, Ellix, if you give the piece of the Code long time ago, then this would have never happen, especially now your friends are captured, too." Cinder pointed out as she walked around him, teasingly.

"You know I wouldn't do that, even if I had a choice." He said.

"You still have some resistance in you. I like a person like that, giving me a chance to torture them." She said as she stopped in front of him, and began walking over to his face. "Now that you are trapped, perhaps now you have no choice, but to spill the bean."

"I won't." He simply replied.

"Good, because that is what I like to hear." Cinder said as her eye glowed in orange and flame popped over her palm.

 _-RWBY-_

Blake was brought to Master Leo's private quarter. Adam escorted her to the room. They waited together until the Co-Leader arrived. He walked over to his desk and sat on his chair, like his very own throne chair.

The room was wide, looking like an expensive office room. The floor was covered with clear white floor with the White Fang symbol in the center. There was long table with sofa and couches for guests to sit on, and at near the window glass, there was a big desk with black chair behind it. The wall was metal steel, but one side of the wall was regular wall with the flag of the White Fang.

"Adam, release her cuff." He said.

Adam nodded and used the key to unlock her cuff. Blake's wrists were free.

"Now, leave me with just her. You are dismiss for now." He ordered.

"Yes, Master." He said as he bowed down before he left. He took a quick glance at Blake as she glanced back before he left the room.

"Blake….." She turned to look at the Co-Leader with unhappy, unamused face. "It's been awhile we can talk like this, just two of us."

Blake stayed on alert, but decided mentally to play along with the current situation. "Yes, it has, but I wished it was like through this."

"I agree." He said. She felt a bit of surprised about it, but stayed on alert. "You have grown to a fine, strong female Faunus. A true fighter, but only your resolution is the same as ours."

"I only wanted equality!" She snapped. "But, not like how you and the other members doing it! You, you…monstrous traitor!"

"Traitor?" He repeated.

"Yes, you! I remember back during that time, the good, old time, when you were respectful member when the White Fang was founded! I…." Blake gripped her hand, looking down on the carpet floor. "I looked up to you, admired you, but now…just like Adam, you became a monster!"

Master Leo tapped his finger on his desk arm. "The White Fang of that time was weak and premature. When our new and now current leader took his place, he made it to be stronger with new resolution. That was when I realized that we cannot change the world through kindness if those human couldn't even accept our kindness, and we can only change this world through force. It is their fault, not ours!"

Blake just stared at him with deadpan look, but she does mentally agreed with him for some parts.

"The White Fang needed a better leader, stronger leader with stronger resolution. That is why I take the part to become the Co-Leader, to help spread our primary leader's resolution, and soon…I realized my purpose, and…."

Blake started deeply at him. "..My own ambition."

"Your own ambition? What do you mean?" She asked, feeling something strange about it.

"My ambition, like everyone else in this organization including our leader, is to create a better world for the Faunus to live peacefully without any harm from the human race. My ambition is that, but with a bit of different image of my own."

"Are you…are you proposing that!" Blake soon realized what he is alluding to.

"Blake Belladonna, I will ask you this and I will only ask you once…re-join the White Fang, or better yet, join me! Together, we can rule Remnant as father and daughter! I will even allow your friends to live, and they can join our resolution, and I'll also re-embrace and accept your heart for my apprentice, Adam!"

"No, no, noooooooo!" She screamed. "I won't join you to rule Remnant! Even if you let my friends live, they will never agree to you! I will never let them work for you, neither I! And….I have moved on from my feeling for him! I will never join you!"

There was a moment of silence between them. The silence broke when he spoke again. "So be it."

 **Ending Theme:**

 **Speaking**

 **By: Mrs. GREEN APPLE**

 _Ellix was seen napping on the grass at Beacon Academy before cutting to the group shot of Team RWBY and his team, ECHO, with Ellix cheering in the front. Then, Ellix is shown sleeping between Ruby and Yang in the shot with rest of Team RWBY and ECHO. Next, their friends, JNPR, SSSN, KARL, CRVY, Beacon Staff, and Team RGAL were shown, including General Ironwood, Winter, Taiyang, Lady Nene, Gojira, Aki, Kojiro, Musashi, and Sapphire. Team RWBY is shown as they were sleeping, then JNPR, SSSN with Sun having a big snot bubble, Kuro curled up into a ball like how cat sleeps next to Alice, Laura, and Roy G. Bip, and Rudy with a small grin along with his teammates. There is also a single shot where the mysterious, dirty-blond boy (Tsukasa Kadoya) sleeping peacefully with his head over both his hands. As Sun woke up, he noticed Blake next to her, and goes to kiss her while she's asleep until she turned around and hit him with her fist while sleeping. Finally, Ellix is shown sleeping with all of his friends in a circle._

* * *

 **Hello, guys. What did you all thought of this chapter? I created the opening and ending theme scenes, based off on Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V anime. If there is other kind of anime opening or ending theme scene that you wants to see, please let me know in the review.**

 **Well, I got to go now to study and do stuff for college. I will see you guys again in the NEXT CHAPTER!**


	9. Escape

**-Chapter 4-**

Escape  


While Teams RWBY and ECHO were escorted by Adam, Cinder, and the White Fang members after they got off the ship, a tiny robot with multiple legs like a spider crawled out of the same airship. It had one camera lens for its eye as it looked around and scanned the feature of the building that it entered. It began moving as the exploration of this secret, White Fang's Hideout began.

It crawled on the ceiling, so that nobody see it or notice it. It passed over the security cameras, clever for its own AI. It could even listen to voices and records them.

"So, that old chap, Ellix was caught about few hours or so?" A familiar man with cane, and suit asked.

"Yes sir, Mr. Torchwick, sir!" The White Fang said who was walking next to the man.

"Splendid! I think I will have a little visit with him!" Roman decided. "Coming with me, Neo?"

He turned over his shoulder, looking at the quiet, grinning assistant. She nodded in agreement, walking just behind Roman as they headed to Ellix's prison cell.

After listening to them, the robot resumed its exploration. After almost an hour, it found the right objective; the security control room. As some White Fang members came in and out through the automatic door, it took its chance when the door opened; it immediately rushed into the room. It successfully infiltrated the room.

There were only two White Fang members. One was a dog Faunus, keeping an eye on each and every camera for anything odd. The other Faunus guy was a chubby dear, who was sleeping with a magazine over his face. The title of the magazine was written with "Nintendo Monthly", with a cover featuring the casts of Fire Emblem Fates.

Thanks to its size, the robot spider sneaked into the machine, and began hacking the system. While the dog Faunus tried to wake up his partner, one of the cameras had its footage changed. The spider robot continued in its hacking, making the lock system on the two teams' cell door opens.

 _-RWBY_ -

Cyan just ended her tale about their last encounter with the White Fang. Ruby, Weiss, and Yang finally understood the reason for Ellix running away from them, and Beacon. Just as they realized that, the lock opened, making a buzzing sound and…click!

"Oh, look at that! The doors are opened." Harley said as he stood up and opened the door casually.

"Sweet!" Yang cheered as she opened their door, too.

"Woah, we got out! Yeah!" Ruby cheered, too.

"Now that we are out of this dreadful den, it's time to teach the White Fang some lessons!" Weiss declared.

"Yeah, but we got to find Blake and Ellix first!" Ruby pointed out.

Orchid giggled. "Do not worry, Ruby, my darling. We will find your friend, Blake, and…our handsome leader, Ellix in no time."

Yang gave Orchid a slight glare.

"Right!" Cyan nodded. "My little helper did the job. We should split up to cover more grounds."

"I agree with that idea!" Ruby agreed.

"Right." Weiss nodded. "I guess we, Team RWBY…well, Team RWY will go and find Blake while you three go and find Ellix."

"What!? But, I wanna go and find Ellix, too!" Yang exclaimed.

Weiss looked at Yang. "I understand that, Yang, but we also have to save Blake. Who knows what that creepy head honcho of the Fang is doing with her?"

"Don't forget that we need to retrieve our weapons, too." Harley added.

"I…" Yang looked undecided.

Cyan thought up a solution. "Alright, how about this? Ruby and I will find where our weapons are held. Orchid, you go with Weiss. Harley, you go with Yang to save Ellix."

"What!?" Weiss and Yang gasped at the same time.

"Wait!" Harley looked a bit surprised. "YOU want ME to go with Goldilocks here, even though I may make more unnecessary perverted jokes?"

"If you do, I will crush your skull." Yang said, glaring at him and crossing her arms for intimidating effect.

"I'm on Yang's side! I highly against this idea…although, I prefer not to be with this maniac, either." Weiss said.

"Hey!" Yang yelled.

"Well, I hope you don't, Harley, but I trust you! Your Semblance will help Yang here to save Ellix." Cyan explained to him.

"Hmmmm…OK!" He agreed without any second thoughts. "Let's go!"

"Well, there is no time to complain who is partnered with. Ruby, Weiss, you girls get back our weapon and save Blake, alright!" Yang demanded.

"Don't worry, sis! We will be fine!" Ruby said determinedly.

"As much I am worry for you to be with this…man, but there is no time to waste!" Weiss said.

"Right." Cyan nodded. "The White Fang has not realized we got out of our cell yet, so we must be quiet while we sneak around. Let's go!"

And, so Teams RWY and CHO separated into three groups; Ruby and Cyan for weapon-searching mission, Weiss and Orchid for rescue Blake mission, and Yang and Harley for rescue Ellix mission. They all went on their separate ways as they stayed careful and discreet.

Ruby and Cyan were walking discreetly in the hallway…although Ruby was doing the whole being the _spy agent_ thing by scooching on the wall and looking around carefully.

"Um, Ruby, what are you doing?" Cyan asked out of curiosity.

"Oh! Isn't this what, you know, spy agent does?" she asked.

"Well, I guess as long as we are careful, then…you can do whatever way you are doing right now." Cyan said with an assured grin, although with few sweat drops.

"Thanks, Cyan!" Ruby smiled back at her. "OK, where could they are keeping our weapons?"

"After we get our weapon back, I want to find the communication system, so that I can use it contact for help from the outside world. That way, we can get out of here safely." Cyan said.

"Good idea! You are good at thinking ahead, Cyan." Ruby complimented her.

Cyan had a tint of redness on her face when she said that. "Thank you for the little praise, Ruby."

Meanwhile, Weiss and Orchid were being careful as they walked down the same hallway where they took Blake away. They reached and stopped two paths in front of them.

"Blast! Which one do we need to take?" Weiss stated.

"Well, there are two of us, lovely ladies, so why not you take the left while I go to the right?" Orchid suggested.

"You are not the boss of me!" Weiss snapped. "I will take the right while you go to the left!"

Weiss stomped away as he go to the left path. Orchid just smirked before walking down the right path. After a while, Weiss stopped and gasped. Two White Fang members were approaching her until they noticed her, but the worse part was…they were with Roman and Neo.

"Well, well, well! What do we have here?" Roman asked with sly smirk.

"Roman Torchwick!" Weiss gasped, before she returned to her calmer posture. "Well, I expected that you are part of the group as well."

"You look well, Snow Angel, but I believe that you are NOT supposed to be here." Roman said, then nodding to the White Fang members. "Boys, get her and put her back in the cell, and make sure it is lock this time!"

"Yes sir!" They obeyed as they took out an Electric-Taser. Weiss stepped back as they stepped forward slowly, but surely.

Suddenly, the two White Fang members were swung by an invisible force, slamming to the side of the wall and being held by the force.

"What's this!?" Roman gasped with widened eyes.

Weiss turned over to her shoulder to look back. Orchid walked over to her, joining with her.

"Orchid!" Weiss yelled.

"I knew an icy sweetheart like you would get into some troubles. Good thing my intuition was right." Orchid said.

"Curses! Neo, get them both!" Roman commanded her as Neo walked over to strike both huntresses down. However, Orchid used her Semblance to force her to the wall as well, next to Roman, too.

"Grgh!"

"Come on, let's move up ahead!" Orchid stated.

"What!? Shouldn't we go back instead!? That would be the smarter way to do!" Weiss yelled, but it was too late. Orchid held her by her wrist, dragging with her as they ran away.

Meanwhile, Yang and Harley were looking for Ellix…as they also beat up White Fang members on their way. Even without her gauntlets, Yang could still beat anyone with her bare fists.

"You know. If you could've let them had a chance to talk, we could've known where they are keeping your boyfriend and our leader." Harley pointed out as he looked around the fallen White Fang members.

"I rather punch through any situations, and I'm really not in the mood, either," she said.

"Meh," he shrugged. "Whatever you say, Goldilocks. I hope Cyan and that Little Red Hood find our weapons soon. I miss my babies."

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"What!? Don't you cherish your weapons like your own child?" Harley asked.

"Well, I do cherish my Ember Cecilia, but I don't go that far," she said, her facial expression showcasing how she feel weird about what he said.

"Oh well," he sighed. "At least, I can _borrow_ these guys' stuff for now and use them for while."

"Let's just get going." Yang decided as he went ahead. Harley followed after her as he smirked joyfully behind her head.

- _RWBY_ -

"Grggh!" Ellix cringed as Cinder used her power to burn him.

"Give me the answer I want!" Cinder demanded as she touched him with burning sensation.

"Tch! Your fire trick does not scare me," he argued, his facial expression showed his hard persistence.

"Then, how about I heat up a bit," she said as she slapped on his belly with fire.

"Gaaahh!" He screamed agonizingly.

BOOM!

Cinder stumbled a bit when that explosion occurred. "Wha—what just happened!?" She asked.

"You ask me…" Ellix said, wondering what that was about, too.

- _RWBY-_

The shaking was felt and the sound of the explosion was heard at Master Leo's private quarters.

"What was that!? Tell me the status!" Master Leo yelled through his Scroll.

"Sir! An explosion occurred at Level 2A South. We do not know what the cause of the explosion yet, but it created a fire and we are putting it out immediately, sir!" The White Fang lieutenant said.

"Secure the premise and the prisoners!" He ordered.

"Yes, about that sir…the prisoners, they have escaped."

"What!?" Blake looked surprised, but also a bit of relieved to hear that. "Impossible…Find the prisoners as soon as possible!"

"Yes sir!" The call ended with a beep.

"Hmph, whatever is happening, it looks like you have a bit of a pickle," she joked mockingly.

Master Leo chuckled until he laughed fully. "You really think your friends will come and save you?"

Blake raised her eyebrow at him as he looked over to her. "Besides, you still have some use for me, my old dear, Blake. It is time for you to put some good use even though you are traitor to the eye of the White Fang."

Blake stepped back until she tripped and hit on the floor with her back while he held his hand over her as she grabbed her by either of her arms.

* * *

 **It is been while since I updated this story, but I have a news to share; I think I lost my interest in writing RWBY. It is NOT that I don't want to write RWBY fan-fic anymore, but I think I really need a break from writing RWBY-related stuff for now...this time.**

 **In the mean time, I will write something else that has my interest for now, and there is one new idea for a story that I want to try out and see if it works. If you are interested, I will give you a hint...It is based on something that has just revealed in this chapter.**

 **Anyway, thank you for supporting this fan-fic and all of my RWBY fan-fic in the past. I've come really very far, up to this point, but I think it is time to put this series to rest for now. I don't know when I will be back, but I will be back when I had another perk of interest to write the next chapter, but I will continue working on this in my thought, even when I am not writing.**

 **Again, thank you for all the support, and I hope to see you all in the next chapter. Peace!**


	10. Special 2: Stronger Than You Parody

**Disclaimer: The following song is a parody version for "Stronger Than You". The original music is belong to Cartoon Network. I do not own it!**

 **Hello, my fellow RWBY fans! I know this is not a real chapter of any length, whatsoever, but I thought up writing this long time ago when I worked on my first RWBY fan-fic. Since that story is over last year, I decided to upload this to my current RWBY fan-fic. For people who stuck around with me since the very beginning, I hope you enjoy while waiting for the next, OFFICIAL chapter. For newcomers, I hope you will enjoy reading this, too. OK, here we go...!**

* * *

 **-Stronger Than You Parody-**

 **Ellix's Version**

Ellix panted heavily from all the beating he received from Taiyang and Qrow. This was a year ago, when he demanded Prof. Ozpin to fight Qrow, so he can become his apprentice in order to train the darkness, the darkness of Black Knight in his heart.

His friends, the friends he made here in Remnant gathered to see him fight. His closet friends, Ruby, Weiss, and Blake watched worryingly. Yang watched him secretly since she has a feeling for him.

"This is tougher than I thought. Of course, I knew it would be in the first place. However…I have to do this, if I want to change myself." Ellix said determinedly, with unknown rhythm began playing in the background.

* * *

 _My name's Ellix, back from the darkness._

 _And I am not gonna beaten by two of you, Mr. Qrow and Mr. Long._

 _I'll show you both_

 _How determine I really am_

 _No way will I fall to the darkness again_

 _Let's go, just you and me._

 _Let's go, just two on one_

* * *

 _I may not be fast like Ruby._

 _Or summon glyphs like Weiss._

 _I may not be agile like Blake_

 _Or punch with a bang like Yang_

 _But, I show you all my very own style_

 _In order to prove myself in this trial_

 _I will fight to protect I care._

 _I will fight to prove myself._

 _Cause I'm stronger than you!_

 _Oh, oh, oh, o-ooooh,_

 _Oh, oh, oh, o-ooooh,_

 _Oh, oh, oh, o-oooh!_

 _Oh, oh, oh, o-ooooh,_

 _Oh, oh, oh, o-ooooh,_

 _Oh, oh, oh, o-oooh!_

 _Yea—yeah!_

* * *

 _-Instrumental-_

* * *

 _This is who I am; this is what I am_

 _But, Black Knight's darkness_

 _Creeping in my soul._

 _Go on ahead,_

 _Try to bring me down._

 _I will not give up_

 _I will be the dawn!_

* * *

 _I may not be fast like Ruby._

 _Or summon glyphs like Weiss._

 _I may not be agile like Blake_

 _Or punch with a bang like Yang_

 _But, I show you all my very own style_

 _In order to prove myself in this trial_

 _I'll fight to protect I care._

 _I'll fight to prove myself._

 _Cause I'm stronger than you!_

 _Oh, oh, oh, o-ooooh,_

 _Oh, oh, oh, o-ooooh,_

 _Oh, oh, oh, o-oooh,_

 _Cause I'm stronger than you!_

 _Oh, oh, oh, o-ooooh,_

 _Oh, oh, oh, o-ooooh,_

 _Oh, oh, oh, o-oooh,_

 _Cause I'm stronger than you!_

 _Oh, oh, oh, o-ooooh,_

 _Oh, oh, oh, o-ooooh,_

 _Oh, oh, oh, o-oooh,_

 _Cause I'm stronger than you!_

 _Oh, oh, oh, o-ooooh,_

 _Oh, oh, oh, o-ooooh,_

 _Oh, oh, oh, o-ooooooooh!_


	11. Long Time No See: Special Note from Me

**-Long Time No See-**

 **Like the title says, it's been so long! Too long in fact! How are you all doing? I have been doing well. I graduated from college, and now working full-time. It is tough job, but I enjoy doing what I do in the job. Anyway, why am I uploading this and not a chapter? Well, there are many reasons, and I will try to answer all the questions and concerns that any of you guys have at my best ability.**

 **First thing I want to say is thank you for anyone and everyone who is still supporting this story, and my other RWBY fanfics. The first one I uploaded got over 40,000 views, which makes it the most viewed story of all the stories I uploaded on this site! It is just incredible! I don't know why, but I just want to say thank you so much for liking my RWBY stories, even if my grammar is very terrible.**

 **Second and speaking of my RWBY stories, I don't want to say this in a very negative way, but I want to do a (drum rolls please)…a REDO of my first RWBY story. I know that all of you would be mad at me for saying that, but this is something that has been in my mind for quite a while whenever I think of returning to write my RWBY story. I know that I came very far in this story with all the stuff that had happened, but at the same time, there are things that I want to do better when I first wrote it, if you understand what I am saying. Another reason is with the new Volume 4 came out, I want to write about Volume 4, but of course, I have to finish this current story. In other word, I want to start fresh, and by doing that, I want to start over and make the original story better and make more sense to the plot of the original RWBY with few twists and ideas of my own. I still think what I've wrote so far is great, and I will still have it be here, but I also want to start something new that can be more enjoyable for you guys and myself, and of course with much better grammar. I hope you all understand this.**

 **Third, there are few ideas for new RWBY stories that don't relate with the redo or anything that I am currently writing. The first one is an inspiration by epicvictory2025's RWBY watches Death Battle, that is (another drum rolls please…)…RWBY watches One Piece! I know that sounds very ridiculous at first because of few reasons; one, some of you may think it is stupid and two, other might think I am crazy to write about this due to the fact that One Piece has currently over 700 episodes as of now! However, I want to try this out and I think it is so cool to see RWBY watches and reacts to it, and can learn good morality from it, even though it is a goofy anime, which it is and it is one of the most popular modern anime/manga, and even relating to some of the characters in the anime. The second idea of a new story is with a completely new main character and talk about a story where it takes place after Volume 3 but before Volume 4 begins. It is about a young male huntsman, who is on a journey to find his own "peace" in life while fighting against Grimm, and surviving a "curse" that he has. This second one is canon to the REDO of my first RWBY story, and will know about Ellix Knight, and also meet Ruby Rose, or better yet, Team RRNJ or JNRR. It will be something really original and new, but also very dark and surreal kind of story.**

 **Well, that is all I want to say. I know this is long, and I also need to go to sleep, so I will put to an end here. Thank you so much for understanding, and I hope you all will look forward to what I have in surprise. Again, thank you guys for supporting this story, and all of my RWBY stories. Like Monty Ohm said or at least something related, let your imagination come alive and show it to the world, don't be afraid. See you guys again soon, hopefully.**


End file.
